30 Day AU Challenge: Star Trek
by nineteennintytwo
Summary: AUs: The final frontier. These are the tales of our favourite Star Trek characters. Their thirty day mission: to explore strange new worlds, seek out knew settings and new situations; to boldly go where no character has gone before! Rated 'T' for safety.
1. Fantasy

For my usual readers, I apologize for how long I'm taking with my other stories. I've had a bad case of writer's block, which I still technically have; I'm hoping this short series will get me back on track.

Been getting into _Star Trek_ recently. I have a full-chapter story planned, but I wanted to break myself into the fandom first since I know some fans can be picky; practising with the characters will prepare me for the story.

This challenge I found looked fun to do, and anyone who knows me will know that AUs are right up my alley. Basically, as the title says, there will be thirty themes describing an AU situation, and I'll have to write something for it using the characters of a chosen fandom; in this case, _Star Trek_. There'll hopefully be one a day.

I hope people enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Star Trek_. End of.

* * *

Fantasy

Sir James of the Kingdom of Kirk knew better than anyone that a knight always got the princess. It was an unspoken rule, and he'd had many princesses during his time.

He'd thought the same thing with the Princess of the Kingdom of Uhura, or "Uhura Princess", as he'd nicknamed her, since she'd refused to give him her name. Whenever he'd tried flirting with her, she'd ignored him, but this didn't put James off his game. He just assumed that she was playing hard-to-get.

Because no princess had ever turned him down. It would be illogical, as his new wizard, half-human/half-elf friend from the Land of Vulcan would say.

But at that moment, that same stuffy, all-for-the-rules wizard named Spock, was kissing "Uhura Princess". And she was kissing him back willingly. Right in front of James.

The knight had nothing to say. There was nothing he _could_ say. All he could do was stare, deep down knowing that the princess was very much into this half-elf wizard, but his mind also trying to figure out _how_ and _when_ this happened.

Spock had mentioned that he and the princess had met many times before. James had a good idea _what_ the two had spent those times doing, if what he was witnessing was any indication.

After what felt like an eternity, the two finally pulled away.

"I will be back," said Spock.

"You better be," said the princess. "I'll be monitoring you on the C-Ball."

"The crystal ball; that is logical," the wizard replied. "Thank you, Nyota."

James blinked. _Nyota? Was that her name? How did Spock get her to tell him her name?_

Spock and Princess Nyota kissed again, and before she left, the woman turned and glared at James. The knight knew what she meant with that look; it was a cross between '_That's why I turned you down_' and '_If he dies and I find out you're responsible..._'

She passed by the squire, Scotty, who just watched her go with wide eyes. James and Spock mounted their horses, and for a moment that followed, there was silence.

"So her name's 'Nyota'?"

"I have no comment on the matter."

* * *

This AU fit...surprisingly well. Cookies for anyone who makes a full-blown epic story out of this.

Also, one of the later prompts is 'Futuristic'. Since this is basically _Star Trek_ inside out, I'm stuck on what to write. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know, and don't forget to review!


	2. High School

Didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping for, but this is a challenge story; they aren't as popular. And I'm fairly new to the fandom, so I'll wait.

This was easy to write and figure out, and those who know my writing will know why; I'm a sucker for High School AUs. That's also why this one is insanely long XD I do know a fair bit about American High Schools, although I looked up the various well-known cliques just for this story.

Older _Star Trek_ fans will be familiar with the character Janice Rand, and will hopefully remember the one-time character Martha Landon. Both are included in this story.

I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

High School

Principal Pike was familiar with all of _Enterprise High_'s cliques.

The popular preps, who all came from wealthy families; the jocks and the cheerleaders, sub-groups of the preps; the nerds, his favourite students who never got the credit they deserved; the gamers, a sub-group of the nerds but instead put all their effort into their games instead of work; the outsiders, who preferred to stay out of the way; the theatre geeks, who spent half their time in the school's drama department; the goths, who were always miserable; the skaters, who were always messing up the ramps and banisters outside; the foreigners, most of whom couldn't speak English; the hipsters, who always made an effort to stay in fashion; and the scenesters, who always made an effort to copy the hipsters.

Principal Pike was familiar with them all. But what he couldn't understand was how a single member of each clique ended up in his detention room all at once.

It was after surveying the security cameras that he finally figured out what had happened. Right in the middle of the lunch time rush, an outsider by the name of Leonard McCoy had approached one of the nerds; Spock Grayson, the heavy-rimmed-glasses son of the school's science professor. Most likely Leonard needed help with homework, Pike reasoned.

Not long after this the preps, jocks and cheerleaders had approached, and one of the leading jocks – a boy named Khan Singh – had started on the two boys with most of the others joining in. One of the girls – Nyota Uhura – had tried to pull him away, but before she had the chance another jock had decided to join in; Jim Kirk.

Judging by Spock's reaction, Pike didn't have to be a genius to know what Jim had said; he'd insulted the boy's mother, for that was the only reason why Spock would turn violent.

Spock had tried to punch Jim, but the boy dodged and Spock punched Khan instead, who was knocked to the floor. Jim had leapt at Spock in response, while Nyota and a cheerleader named Gaila Orion tried to hold him back. Leonard had tried to hold back Spock – along with a glasses-wearing-gamer named Pavel Chekov, who had surprisingly been pulled away from his game – but the two boys were unable to and Spock had leapt. His fist had collided with Jim, and the young jock had stumbled back into a goth named Janice Rand – who in reply, punched him in the face and sent him stumbling again into another student; a hipster named Christine Chapel.

The food she had been carrying had spilt all over her clothes, and in rage, she'd attacked Jim. Somehow a foreign student – a Japanese boy named Hikaru Sulu – got pulled in. A passing theatre geek named Carol Wallace was then bumped into, and upon dropping her guitar into the fray, she'd attempted to crawl in to retrieve it. A skater named Martha Landon had then rolled her skateboard in the fight for kicks, which just caused more chaos. Then a scenester named Montgomery Scott had tried to join in, just because the fight had gained attention and he wanted some.

Before it had gotten out of hand – or at least _more_ out of hand than it already was – Pike had arrived, whistled loudly, and had brought the fight to a halt. The principal smiled as he watched that part on the footage; he prided himself in his ability to bring students to attention.

The day had ended, and Principal Pike was stood in front of the twelve students who had been mostly involved in the fight, accidental or otherwise; there would be thirteen, but Khan was in the nurse's office. Spock had given him quite a punch.

Leonard, Jim and Spock were in the front row, with Christine, Carol and Nyota in the second. Behind them were Pavel, Hikaru and Gaila, while Martha, Janice and Montgomery were sat right at the back. All were quiet, and some were still holding icepacks to their bruises.

"I'm sure all of you understand why you're here," said Pike.

"I don't," Carol spoke up, her British accent obvious. "I was only trying to retieve my guitar; you have to let me go. I have rehearsals."

"Maybe if you hadn't punched Jim in the face, then you wouldn't be here."

Carol slunk back into her seat, while Jim looked over his shoulder at her with a questioning look.

"That was _you?_" he asked. "I never knew a twinkle-toes girl could pack that big a punch."

"I won't allow any chatter between you," said Pike, taking a seat at the front. "If you wish to speak to me, please raise your hand."

Almost immediately Spock raised his hand, and Pike nodded in his direction.

"Do not worry; I am not going to plead for you to let me go," said the boy. "I am aware that I threw the first punch, and am willing to take full responsibility for my actions. All I would like to know is if my father is still here."

"He's not," said Pike. "I did tell him what happened, and he said the same as you just did. He also said for me to tell you that he'll speak to you about your...control issues, later tonight."

Spock's gaze averted to his feet.

That was when the receptionist walked in, approaching Pike straight away.

"Sir, Superintendent Marcus is on the phone," she said.

Pike sighed and looked down, but this didn't prevent him from hearing Carol's sharp intake of breath.

"All right, I'm coming," said Pike, getting to his feet and turning to the class. "I'm going to lock the door. I expect you all to keep this level of silence while I'm gone, and if another fight breaks out it'll result in suspension. Do I make myself clear?"

The students nodded. With that, Pike followed his receptionist out the door before locking it up behind him.

* * *

When the principal was gone, and his footsteps had faded down the hall, Jim turned again to Carol.

"Seriously, _you_ were the one who almost gave me a black eye?" he asked.

Carol didn't answer him, and Spock spoke up instead.

"Jim, in case you did not hear Principal Pike, we are suppose to remain silent," he informed.

"We'll be fine, so long as we're not loud," Jim replied. "And now that I think about it, Spock, how were _you_ able to pack those punches? Do you take boxing, or something?"

"Jim, leave him alone," Nyota spoke up. "You've already insulted his mother, and you saw how well _that_ ended."

"I didn't mean to insult her," Jim admitted, turning back to face Spock. "I'm sorry, OK? I didn't mean it. I was hoping that the comment would make you sit back down again so Khan would back off. I didn't realize it would...make you do that. But I have to admit it was pretty awesome; Khan had that coming."

Spock – who had been avoiding eye contact with the boy – turned his head and raised an eyebrow at the jock.

"I don't know if you know this," Jim continued, "but I haven't exactly had much experience when it comes to parents."

"You seem to talk about how your father risked his life in battle to save his men all the time," said Carol.

"Yeah, but he did that the day I was born," Jim explained. "I never knew him. My mum kept her distance from me and my brother; she dumped us with our Uncle Frank, who wasn't exactly parent material. Then my brother left, and now it's just me."

All eyes were on the jock, unable to believe that all this was pouring out of him.

"Those punches seemed to have knocked some sense into me," Jim answered the unspoken question. "My only regret is that it didn't happen sooner."

"Jim..." Leonard began, reaching over to pat the over boy on the shoulder. "I think I can welcome you back."

"You can, Bones," said Jim with a smile. "You can."

"Bones?" questioned Nyota.

"We went to elementary and middle school together," explained Leonard. "My mum called us 'inseparable'. But we drifted apart during Freshmen year."

"I gave him the nickname "Bones" because he had a plastic skeleton hanging in his room," said Jim. "Wait, do you still have that?"

"Dammit, Jim!"

The atmosphere in the room changed from tense to friendly in minutes, and was soon filled with quiet chatter. Christine inquired about Leonard's plastic skeleton, and after he admitted to her his dreams of becoming a doctor, she admitted her dreams of becoming a nurse and they struck up a conversation. Hikaru got talking to Janice about the new Gothic art in Japan, while Martha was drawn in by Pavel's new skateboarding game he'd designed from scratch. Gaila sat herself on Montgomery's desk and began flirting with him, which he wholeheartedly accepted.

Carol got her guitar out on the desk in order to tune it, and Jim once again turned to face her.

"I'm not mad at you, or anything," he said. "You know, for punching me in the face. I was just surprised that you, of all people, could do that."

"My father made me take self-defence classes when I was young," she said. "It's one of the few good things he's done for me..."

Jim decided not to ask about that.

"I didn't know you played," he said to change the subject, nodding towards her guitar. "I thought you were into drama and stuff?"

"I am, but drama and music goes hand in hand," Carol replied. "I play the piano as well. Acting is my biggest passion."

"I know," said Jim. "I saw your performance at last year's Shakespeare Festival; you make a very convincing Lady Macbeth."

Carol raised an eyebrow.

"_You_ were at the Shakespeare Festival?" she asked.

"He's a good playwright," said Jim. "I disguised myself when I went. I would normally ask you not to say anything, but after what happened today, I really don't care who knows now."

"Don't remind me about what happened..." Carol sighed.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked the jock; he could tell there was something bothering her, and somehow he knew it wasn't the detention itself, or the fact that she was missing a rehearsal.

"It's just... Principal Pike is talking to the Superintendent."

"So? It's probably just teacher stuff; it's got nothing to do with us," said Jim. "It's not like he's your dad."

Carol's expression said it all. Jim's eyes widened.

"I changed to my mother's maiden name when my parents divorced," said Carol, answering the unspoken question. "Long story short, I'm ashamed to call myself his daughter. He does try to get involved in my life sometimes, but I don't want anything to do with him; any birthday cards he sends are addressed to 'Carol Marcus'."

"Makes my parent troubles sound like a walk in the park."

"No, don't say that. Yours are far worse," said Carol. "At least I still have him...I guess."

The conversation went on from there.

Meanwhile Spock was trying to get on with some homework; he knew that trying to tell the others to be quiet would only fall on death ears, so decided to just get on with the detention by himself. He was just starting on his French when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder; turning, he came face to face with Nyota.

"Since everyone else is chatting, maybe we could talk?" she suggested.

"We are supposed to be working," said Spock.

"OK," she said with a shrug, "then I can help you with your homework? Is that French?"

"Yes," he replied, turning his back to her. "I do not mean to sound rude and I do not want to stereotype, but I doubt you can help me with work."

"I don't know; you may be surprised."

Spock immediately turned again, his eyes wide. It wasn't _what_ she'd said which had caught his attention; it was _how_ she'd said it – in fluent French.

"You speak...perfect French."

"It's called 'breaking the stereotype'," she said, taking out her report card and showing him the straight A's down the page. "I also speak the other languages taught here; Spanish, German, Italian and Chinese. I'm also self-taught in Japanese, Russian, Zulu and Swahili."

Spock stared at the report card, then back at her again.

"If you are a capable learner, why do you spend your time with those who are not?" he asked.

"I've known them for most of my life," Nyota admitted. "Our families meet up all the time; it's really unavoidable. But I hate all of them – except for Gaila. She's the only one who's nice."

She gestured to the ginger sat behind her, who was still flirting with Montgomery.

"After what happened today, will you continue your friendship with them?" Spock asked.

"Doubt it," she replied. "I don't think they'd want to talk to me, anyway. I'm tired of having dumb conversations with them; I need someone smart to talk to. Like you."

Spock smiled, only as much as his usual stoicism would allow, and found his heart beating a little faster at the thought of talking to this pretty girl before him.

But hearing the approaching footsteps from down the hall, he realized that the conversation would have to wait. Principal Pike was returning. Spock announced this, and the others hurried back to their seats, but moments before the principal entered Nyota leaned over and passed the boy a piece of paper.

"Call me," she whispered in his ear.

Spock looked down at what it said; it was her number.

* * *

After the tiresome call with Superintendent Marcus ("I will not have my daughter in detention! Take her out now!"), Principal Pike had been pleasantly surprised to find the students in detention sitting quietly. He wouldn't have minded if they'd been talking quietly; kids would be kids, and he knew they wouldn't be able to help themselves when on their own. He supposed they'd quietened down when they'd heard him coming.

What was even more surprising was the sight he saw the next day at lunch. After the fight, he'd taken to patrolling the cafeteria so another didn't start up, although he really didn't have to worry.

Instead of joining their usual cliques, the twelve students who had been in detention were all sat around one table together, talking. Jim and Spock were even sat side by side, despite the fact that it had been these two who had set the fight off in the first place. And yet, they were getting along like they'd known each other their whole lives.

Pike thought trouble would stir when Khan and his group approached in an effort to get back at Spock, but the moment he started taunting the boy, Jim stood up and simple asked if there was a problem. Then the rest of the group around the table stood up in challenge. Khan ultimately decided that it wasn't worth it so left, and Pike found that he was proud of the kids; the best way to get rid of a bully was to stand up to them.

To say that the rest of their time at _Enterprise High_ was eventful would be an understatement. Pike found himself keeping a curious eye on the group, growing even more pleased with their development. Jim, Spock and Leonard struck up a three-way bromance which amused him to no end, especially when the latter two would argue playfully with Jim in the middle.

Pike was especially pleased with the young jock; his leadership skills were inspiring. He took this leadership very seriously, and anyone who threatened a member of Jim's group soon wished they hadn't. The six couples within the group were even more inspiring to watch, despite the relationship between Jim and Carol causing some trouble with Superintendent Marcus. When the man tried to get Pike to somehow break them apart, threatening him with job-loss, Pike threatened him right back; personal matters were to be kept outside of school, and if Marcus fired him, Pike would take him to court. It certainly shut him up.

The most adorable relationship, Pike decided, was the one between Spock and Nyota. The boy's stumbling and nervousness when around his girlfriend was enough to make anyone smile, and when Spock finally worked up the courage to kiss her, his father just so happened to appear from around the corner. Professor Grayson had just raised an eyebrow at the pair before telling his son he hoped that 'Miss Uhura would be joining them for dinner tonight'. When told about it, Pike wished he'd been there, but was also relieved he hadn't been – otherwise he would have cracked up laughing.

By the end of their time at the school, Pike had nicknamed them 'The Usual Cast of Suspects'; this was thanks to their small pranks they pulled off together. Nothing serious or dangerous – but they were always hilarious. They often ended up in detention, but most of the time Pike was laughing, telling them he didn't want to punish them but had to. The only time he didn't punish them was when they held their own version of Senior Prom on the roof after the other students had shunned them. Seeing as it was a lot more fun than the official Prom, Pike had joined them – and even invited Professor Grayson up as well.

Pike could admit that they were the best students he'd ever have the pleasure of meeting, and smiled when he received an invitation in the mail to their huge wedding. All six couples, getting married together.

The meaning of 'True Companions', Pike decided, had never been more appropriate.

* * *

Again, this fit incredibly well. Anyone who wants to turn this into a larger story has my permission.

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. 1950s

So this one was a little harder, since I don't know much about the 1950s, but a little research helped give me an idea of what could happen. I'll admit, this one isn't as strong as the previous two for that very same reason, but it'll do. If the 1950s neighbourhood setting is too cliché, I apologize in advance.

I hope people like it, all the same.

* * *

1950s

It started out like any other ordinary day.

Mr. Grayson opened his front door at exactly 7:35 in the morning and stepped outside in order to retrieve the morning paper, which had been thrown into his yard exactly two minutes earlier and had landed as usual on his bush. Pushing the bridge of his glasses further up his nose, Mr. Grayson picked up the paper and began to open it as he counted backwards from five.

Exactly on the dot, the door of his neighbour opened, and Mr. Grayson looked up to see Mr. Kirk exiting his home ready for work. His wife was there to say goodbye to him, as she usually did, with a kiss on either cheek before handing Mr. Kirk his lunch; a peanut butter sandwich with an apple to go with it.

Just like it should be. Mr. Grayson surveyed the neighbourhood around him; white picket fences and neatly cut lawns, the mail man making his rounds, husbands leaving for work while their wives waved them off, children getting ready for school...

Life was good.

"Mr. Grayson!"

Mr. Grayson blinked and turned back to his neighbour, who was sending him the usual grin with a hint of mischief.

"Good morning, Mr. Kirk," said Mr. Grayson.

"What's so good about it?" asked Mr. Kirk, picking up the paper which had landed on his porch. "Nothing exciting ever happens around here. It's always elsewhere, and all I can do is read about it in the paper."

He was looking at the front page, and Mr. Grayson looked down at it as well; the headline was most disturbing. Many groups – including African-Americans, Russians and Japanese – had been targeted and beaten to death.

"It's horrible what's happening," Mr. Kirk commented. "We're sitting here in our own little peaceful world while innocent people are being beaten to death for no excuse other than where they come from."

Mr. Grayson had to agree with him. To beat someone because of where they come from or the colour of their skin was...not logical.

"I do not understand why we cannot all live in peace," he agreed. "Reading about these events almost makes our neighbourhood feel like a sham."

"So you want all the trouble to be brought here to your 'perfect neighbourhood'?" asked Mr. Kirk. "I mean, I don't mind myself, but do you think _you_ can handle that, Mr. Grayson?"

Before Mr. Grayson could respond, they heard a sudden shout.

They looked right and saw three figures hurrying down the road, a gang of teenagers chasing after them; anyone who was in the way immediately side-stepped to let the three victims pass.

Both Mr. Grayson and Mr. Kirk recognized their nationalities instantly; there were two men and a single woman, the woman being of African decent while one of the men was Japanese. The other man was younger than the other two and looked like the average American, but his strong Russian accent gave him away.

The gang behind them were throwing bricks and anything else they could get their hands on, and a stray piece of wood hit the woman's legs and caused her to fall. The two men running with her immediately stopped to help her up, but it was too late; the teenagers were instantly around them, shoving them to the ground and kicking them.

Mr. Kirk and Mr. Grayson exchanged looks; the same thought entered their heads simultaneously, and within seconds they were hurrying over to the commotion. Another neighbour had the same idea; Dr. McCoy, who helped the other two pull the teenagers off the three victims.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" asked one teen.

"Dammit, kid! Don't you know anything about respecting your elders?!" asked Dr. McCoy.

"Why would we respect _them?_" another teen spoke up, gesturing to the three on the floor.

"At least respect us," said Mr. Kirk. "Now get the hell out of here before we call the cops on you."

With more neighbours gathering, the teens decided that it wasn't worth it so ran. Seeing that they were gone, the three men turned back to the three on the floor and each held out a hand to help them up. By this time, Mrs. Kirk had hurried out of her home to see what all the commotion was about.

"You OK?" Mr. Kirk asked the young Russian he was helping.

"I think so," said the younger man, dusting himself off. "Thank you _wery_ much for your help, sir. My name is Pavel Chekov."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Chekov," said Mr. Kirk, shaking his hand. "I'm Jim Kirk."

As this was happening, Dr. McCoy was helping up the Japanese man.

"Is anything broken?" he asked. "I'm Dr. McCoy; I can help you."

"No, just bruises, I think," said the Japanese. "I'm Hikaru Sulu. I thank you for your help."

Mr. Grayson, meanwhile, knelt down beside the woman; she seemed to be more shaken by the ordeal than the men were.

"Are you all right, miss?" he asked.

The woman looked up, and Mr. Grayson found himself staring into the darkest pools of brown he'd ever seen. Her eyes were beautiful, and her face was...perfectly matched along with them.

"It's Miss Uhura," she told him. "Nyota Uhura. I don't think I'm seriously hurt. Just...shocked."

Mr. Grayson held out his hand, and she placed hers into it before he helped her up.

"I can assure you, you are safe now," he told her. "My name is Grayson. Spock Grayson."

"Spock? That's an unusual name," she commented. "It's nice."

Mr. Grayson couldn't help but stare at her lovely face, mesmerized, and it was Mr. Kirk's voice which broke him out of his trance.

"You can all stay with my wife for the day if you want?" he was offering. "The rest of us have work, but we'll be home by five. And if you don't have anywhere else to go, we can each put you up for the night?"

"That will be _wery_ nice, Mr. Kirk!" said Mr. Chekov.

"We were all evicted yesterday," said Mr. Sulu. "A place to stay would be welcomed."

"Great!" said Mr. Kirk. "Carol and I can house Mr. Chekov; Dr. McCoy, I'm sure Christine won't mind Mr. Sulu staying with you?"

"She'll have to adjust."

"And Mr. Grayson can house Miss...Uhura, wasn't it?"

"Yes," said Miss Uhura, nodding.

With that decided, Mr. Grayson led Miss Uhura into his home to clean up as he listed out everything he had to do to make her feel right at home, and everything he had to change in his routine in order to make room for her. Gazing at her out of the corner of his eye, he realized he didn't mind making these adjustments.

Somehow life in his quiet neighbourhood had just changed for the better.

* * *

Meh. This'll do.

**Don't forget to review! **


	4. Superhero

OK, so I decided to take a less clichéd route with this one. As hilarious as it would have been imagining these characters in costumes and tights, I decided to take a more realistic approach to superheroes.

Along with _Star Trek_, I've recently been getting into the TV show _Heroes_ (I blame Zachary Quinto), although I've only seen season one; a friend recommended that I only watch season one and leave it at that, because the series just goes downhill from there (and after reading summaries and watching clips, I have to agree). So basically, I took this superheroes-in-the-real-world approach when I wrote this.

I hope you all like it!

* * *

Superhero

"Just focus."

Jim Kirk closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, allowing himself to relax. He focussed his mind on what he wanted to do, and opening his eyes again, he saw his mentor stood across from him.

Christopher Pike was hovering in the air by no apparent means; neither of the men understood what was happening to them, but they knew they had to learn to control their new-found powers. Christopher's was flight; Jim's was the ability to absorb the abilities of others. He'd already accidentally absorbed invisibility from a woman named Janice Rand and super strength from a man named Khan Singh.

He had absorbed Christopher's – now he just needed to learn how to use it.

"You need to picture yourself being lighter than air," the older man explained. "When you do, flying will come as naturally as walking."

It was night, and the two were on top of a building in the middle of nowhere. No one was around, no one was looking; and yet, Jim felt self-conscious. What if people found out? What if they both ended up in a mad scientist's lab?

Pushing those thoughts aside, Jim tried to make himself drift up into the air – but nothing happened. He heard Christopher sigh.

"You want to be a hero, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jim replied. "I wanna help people."

"And you're not gonna do that unless you start _trying_," said Christopher. "Come on."

Jim closed his eyes once more and thought of the people he could help; his mother who was in an abusive relationship with his step-father, his brother who had run away from home, his cousins who were starving hungry in a country ruled by a tyrant...

He drifted into the air, and a smile crossed his face as he opened his eyes. Christopher also smiled.

* * *

Nyota Uhura screamed as she fell forty feet off a bridge, and upon hitting the concrete below, she heard her friend Gaila's panicked cries and footsteps charging towards her. But Nyota was perfectly fine – this wasn't the first time she'd tried to kill herself.

Getting to her feet, Nyota popped her dislocated arm back into place and wiped the blood off her face. Already her cuts were fading and her bruises were dissolving into nothing; Gaila was filming everything, her eyes widening at the sight despite having seen it before.

Once she was fully healed, Nyota turned to the camera.

"This is Nyota Uhura," she said, "and that was attempt number...twelve?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Gaila, before she switched the camera off. "What are you trying to do, Ny? You know you can't die."

"I don't know anymore," said Nyota. "At first I was...trying to die. But now I just don't know what to do with...this...thing. What's wrong with me?"

"Whatever you have, it isn't wrong," said Gaila, as they began to walk away from the bridge. "I think it's very right – and very awesome! I mean, you can't get hurt; you can do anything and not have to worry about injury! Can you even grow old? Picture it; you'll never have to worry about wrinkles again!"

Nyota sighed, staring down at her feet.

"Not growing old is exactly what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Spock – the name he had given himself on a whim – watched as the two girls left the bridge behind them.

This power the girl had was...fascinating. She couldn't die, and that thought – of living forever – fed the ever-growing hunger Spock had to deal with every day. His ability to understand how things work was both a blessing and a curse.

He telepathically moved the branches of the bush he was hiding in, so he could continue to watch the two young women. Telekinesis was the first power he had gained from a woman named Christine Chapel – and in thanks, he'd left the woman dead on the floor of her apartment, her brains hanging out of her sliced open head. He gained his next two powers – invisibility and strength – through similar means.

Spock didn't want to kill – harming people was something he never considered doing before his ability had developed. But the growing hunger he felt for knowledge of other people's powers overrode this part of him; it hurt not to do what he did, and he'd tried to control his hunger many times. All to no avail.

This woman was...promising, however. With regenerative powers, he realized that she would be able to heal from the extraction process. And that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg; living forever would be lonely for him, and he knew she would feel the same way. Their ability to not die would draw her to him.

With that thought in mind, Spock stuck to the shadows as he followed the two women home.

* * *

Leonard McCoy rubbed his head, trying to rid himself of the headache which had developed. It was bad enough to hearing everyone talk; hearing everyone's thoughts at the same time only made things worse, especially when working at the hospital.

At first the voices had been fuzzy, and Leonard had been disgusted at the thought that people would speak their mind so freely – until he'd realized they weren't speaking at all.

He had to admit, it came in handy at times – but other times he would hear what people really thought about him, and he'd find himself in a constant struggle not to act on what he'd heard.

Not to mention that his wife, Pamela, was also getting suspicious. So, after taking some headache tablets to dull the pain, he decided to tell her about it. Considering he could read her mind, he knew it wouldn't be too hard to convince her, and he hoped that it would help repair their already damaged relationship.

"I...have something I need to talk about with you," he said, sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked, smiling, but Leonard heard her thoughts say, '_He looks worried_.'

"There's nothing wrong," he assured her. "It's just...I've discovered something recently, and I thought talking about it would help us."

'_Oh my god, he knows. He knows what I've done._'

That thought made him change his mind about telling her, and kept him wondering and worrying throughout his workday. He soon discovered why she was worrying – and to make everything worse, he had to hear it in the thoughts of his supposed best friend, Mark Piper.

'_What a loser,_' he thought. '_Doesn't even know I'm doing his wife._'

He snapped, and Dr. Mark Piper ended up with a black eye.

* * *

Hikaru Sulu stared at the clock in front of him. He watched the second hand ticking, circling the clock round and round, and after watching for a few minutes he began to concentrate.

He imagined the clock hand stopping; he kept his focus on the second hand, willing it to come to a halt and stop time itself. If the dream he'd had the previous night was true, he knew he had the ability to do this. The young man sat there in his office for minutes on end, willing the second hand to halt; for time to stop in its tracks so he could go and get a coffee and a snack without anyone knowing he was gone.

And then finally, it happened. The second hand stopped, and stayed there.

Hikaru looked at everyone around him; they were frozen in place, like someone was watching a DVD and had pressed pause. Someone further over had tripped and was suspended in mid-air. Someone else was juggling pencils out of boredom, and all three pencils were just hanging there with nothing holding them up.

Hikaru smiled. Life had just become a whole lot better.

* * *

Pavel Chekov swore in Russian when his computer froze. He had an assignment due, and the college's slow computers weren't helping him in any way. He wondered why he even left it this late to complete his work.

But the problem was easily solved.

The young man looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching, before turning back to the screen and placing his hand on it. Not only did the computer unfreeze, but it typed the remainder of his assignment faster than his fingers could move, and even printed it out.

Pavel sighed in relief. Sometimes having technopathy came in handy.

* * *

Montgomery "Scotty" Scott dropped one of his many tools down a small crack in the floor, and it rolled where a normal hand couldn't reach it. And if a normal person wanted it back, they would have to ply the floorboards open, something that normal person wouldn't bother to do.

Thankfully, Scotty wasn't normal. Without even looking he phased his hand through the floor and grabbed the tool, before bringing it up again and using it on the machine he was fixing.

He'd grown so used to his ability that he barely even noticed when he used it.

* * *

Carol Marcus didn't believe in anything which couldn't be explained by science, so after accidentally freezing a glass of water spontaneously, she spent the next couple of hours denying it had ever happened. Then when it happened again – freezing a small pond on her morning walk – she began to question how she was doing this.

She took samples of her blood. She ran multiple tests. The results she found pointed her towards her genetic code; within it was an unknown sequence she couldn't quite explain. The only conclusion she could find was her powers had generated as a result of spontaneous evolution – and she realized there were probably others like her, with different powers.

Carol immediately set to work on discovering the whereabouts of these others.

* * *

Alexander Marcus watched as his daughter worked furiously to discover why she had the powers she had. While part of him knew that telling her the truth would be the right thing to do, he also knew that if he wanted his plan to succeed, he would have to keep her as far away as possible.

Noticing one of the family's plants hanging dead, Alexander Marcus waved his hand over it – and the plant immediately healed.

He then immediately walked into his office and locked the door behind him, before turning to the map of the world which hung upon his wall. Photos of the people he was watching hung in different parts of the globe.

A man in Japan, who had the ability to stop time; a man in Russia, who had technopathy; a man in Scotland, who could phase through any solid matter; a woman in Kenya, who had the ability to spontaneously regenerate; and then there were two men in Iowa, one who could fly and another who had the power to absorb the abilities of others.

There had been three others – a woman from New York who could turn invisible, a man from India with super strength, and a woman from North Carolina with telekinesis – but these three were dead. Most likely a result of a man who originated from Chicago, who had the ability to understand how things work, including the powers of others.

Picking up a picture of his daughter, Alexander Marcus pinned it on the map, over San Francisco. It was time to act.

* * *

The name of McCoy's wife, Pamela, was one I found in the _Star Trek_ comics. Dr. Mark Piper was a character in the original series who only appeared once.

**Don't forget to review! **


	5. Western

This one seemed to fall into place pretty easily. I hope you all like it!

* * *

Western

The piano echoed throughout the saloon as the inhabitants of _Riverside_ laughed and talked about their day. There were a fair amount of people inside, and that number would increase as the afternoon wore on and turned into evening.

The small town's schoolteacher, Nyota Uhura, approached the doors leading inside with her class aide, Pavel Chekov, trailing behind her.

"All you need to do is make sure the rest of the class are prepared for their test tomorrow," she was telling the boy. "Now hurry on home."

"Yes, Miss Uhura. Good day, Miss Uhura!" said the boy, before he turned and ran down the dusty street of the town.

Uhura smiled as she watched the boy go before entering the saloon. She walked straight up to the main bar and placed a coin on the table, gaining the attention of the saloon's tender, Hikaru Sulu.

"Just the usual, Sulu," she requested.

"Yes, Miss Uhura," said Sulu with a smile, taking the coin and turning to make the drink.

Next to her Uhura noticed the town's doctor, Leonard McCoy, and the local train engineer, Montgomery Scott, locked in an argument. This wasn't anything new, and she raised an eyebrow in their direction as she listened in.

"You don't seem ta care that there maybe a problem with the main funnel!" Scott was shouting. "All I'm asking is your opinion!"

"Dammit, man! I'm a doctor, not an engineer!" McCoy yelled back.

Uhura cut in before anymore could be said.

"I would ask how both of your days have been, but by the sounds of things, neither have been good," she said.

Both men turned to acknowledge her.

"Something's wrong with my beautiful _Enterprise_," said Scott, "and I canne guarantee she'll be fixed before she makes the journey south for supplies. And McCoy here doesn't care about it, despite the fact that those supplies include _medical_ supplies!"

"If I wanted to fix trains, I would have trained to be an engineer instead of a doctor!" McCoy snapped back.

The doors swung open, and the three looked over to see a man they didn't recognize enter the saloon. After sweeping his gaze, he turned and walked over to the bar, removing his hat and taking a seat next to Uhura. When Sulu placed Uhura's drink in front of her, he turned his attention to the newcomer.

"What can I get you, Mister...?"

"Kirk," said the man. "Jim Kirk. Just get me your best."

Sulu exchanged a glance with Uhura before he turned to do so. Likewise, Uhura exchanged glances with both McCoy and Scott; they'd all heard of the name 'Kirk' before, but never a 'Jim Kirk'.

"Jim Kirk?" Uhura questioned. "Are you the son of George Kirk?"

"I'd rather not talk about my dad," said Kirk.

"I didn't even know George Kirk _had_ a son," said McCoy.

"And that's how I wanna keep it," said the stranger.

Uhura gave him a long look as Sulu placed the man's drink before him, and Kirk gulped half of it down in one go. She realized that he did look uncomfortable about the subject of his father, and she couldn't blame him; judging by his age, he probably never knew him.

So she decided to change the subject.

"What brings you to _Riverside_?" she asked.

Kirk turned to her again and gave her a long look, examining her from head to toe. She knew what that look meant and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"You're a pretty thing," he said, a charming grin plastered across his face. "And judging by how you're dressed, you're the town's schoolteacher. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are," said Uhura through gritted teeth. "I'm also in a courtship with the town's deputy. So I suggest you back off before he runs you outta town."

Kirk raised his hands up in defence.

"OK, OK. I understand. You're taken," he said.

Uhura gave him a surprised look.

"Really?" she questioned. "Men usually need a little more convincing before they back off. And the deputy has punched his fair share of bastards who didn't get the message – I've punched my fair share of them, too."

"It's called respect," said Kirk. "I don't go for women who are already in a courtship with – or married to – another man. It's not right. I can't even believe other men still try when you tell them that; I'd have to see it for myself."

As if the lord above had been listening, another newcomer swaggered up to the bar and placed himself in between Kirk and Uhura, his attention focussed sorely on the schoolteacher. There was a cocky smile on his face.

"You busy later?" he asked her. "'Cause I'm not, and I know a good way to spend the night with a pretty lady."

"I have a man," Uhura told him. "Please leave."

"Hey, don't be like that..."

He lifted a hand towards her face, but Uhura swatted it away and sent the man a glare. The smiled was wiped off the man's face, and he raised his hand to slap her...but Kirk caught it and spun the man around to face him.

"She said she's taken," said Kirk. "Show some respect."

"And you're her man?" the guy asked, before laughing. "She could do better, like me."

Kirk stared at him, hard, before turning to Sulu.

"I know it's the Sheriff's job to dispose of slime like this guy, buy do you mind if I do it for once?" he asked.

"Be my guest," said Sulu with a shrug.

With that, Kirk raised his fist and swung it at such speed no one could see it colliding with the man's face. Nevertheless, the impact sent the man hurtling backwards onto another table, spilling the drinks upon it and sending its occupants scattering in shock. The piano player stopped and everyone turned to look.

"You can either carry yourself out, or _I'll_ carry you out," Kirk informed him.

The man didn't seem to know when to give up, though, and stumbled to his feet before throwing himself at Kirk. They fell against the bar, and they would have hit Uhura is McCoy and Scott hadn't pulled her out of the way.

"Mr. Scott, get the Sheriff!" Sulu yelled.

Scott nodded before he bolted out the saloon doors. The guy tried to hold Kirk against the bar, but Kirk was able to push against him and send him flying into another table, this one breaking under the guy's weight. This winded him, allowing Kirk to take out a gun and aim it at the guy's head.

"On your feet," said Kirk slowly, showing that he meant business.

The man once again stumbled to his feet.

"You wouldn't shoot," he said. "You're not the law."

"But _I_ am."

The guy's eyes widened, and he turned slowly to see another gun pointed at him, only this gun was in the hands of Sheriff Pike. Behind him was Deputy Spock, who instantly crossed the saloon towards his beloved, Uhura, to make sure she was all right.

"You're not welcome here," said Pike. "I want you to go outside, get on your horse, and leave this town. And I also want you to forget about returning. Do I make myself clear?"

The man nodded hurriedly before sprinting out of the saloon. Both Pike and Kirk lowered their guns, and their eyes met.

"Thank you, son," said the Sheriff. "Would you mind if you told me what happened, Mister...?"

"My name's not important," said the stranger, averting his gaze.

"His name's Jim Kirk, Sheriff," said Sulu.

Pike turned to look at Kirk in disbelief.

* * *

The saloon had closed, and everyone had left – apart from Pike and Kirk.

"I couldn't believe it when Sulu told me who you are," said Pike, after minutes of silence. "You really are your father's son."

"I'd rather not talk about that," said Kirk.

"But what he did was something that's been told over and over all across the states," Pike told him. "He saved an entire town from bandits. Over a hundred lives saved, including your mother's – and yours. You could be so much more than just a guy hopping from town to town."

"Like what?"

"My deputy and I could use some help around here," Pike explained. "In a month, a wealthy businessman will be visiting. You may have heard of him; Alexander Marcus."

"The guy who builds the trains?"

"He's thinking of building a train yard here," Pike continued. "He's pleased with Mr. Scott's capabilities, but that's not important; what's important is that Marcus has a daughter, who is one of the most targeted victims for kidnapping and ransom. She'll need that extra protection."

"And you want me to provide it?" asked Kirk.

"I'm only asking," said Pike, getting to his feet. "It's your choice."

He left the saloon, and Kirk found himself facing a decision; he could either make something of himself, or just ride onwards towards the next town. The latter would be the safer option...but Kirk was never one to take the safer option.

Nor was he one to back away from a challenge, and Sheriff Pike had obviously been making one.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. 1920s

Sorry for not updating yesterday. It was partly because I was busy, but partly also because I didn't know what to write for this one.

I did a bit of research, watched TOS episode "A Piece of the Action" and came up with something. It's not very long though, so I apologize for that.

* * *

1920s

In the many crime syndicates across the United States, the bosses preferred to stay in their offices and out of danger. Jim Kirk of the Iowa Outfit, however, preferred to go out on dealings with his men. They were his to look out for, and anyone who harmed them paid the ultimate price.

Friday evening, Jim walked into his office feeling depressed, and barely registered doing the usual routine of taking off his coat and hat and sitting down in the chair behind his desk. While their gun run against a rival mob had been successful, not everyone had made it back alive; one of his men, Mark Hendorff, had been shot.

Jim immediately began writing Hendorff's mother a condolence letter, in his mind setting aside a large portion of money for the woman's old age pension. It was the least he could do, but there was still that sinking feeling in his gut; he hated losing men. At least he'd had the satisfaction of killing the guy who did it.

There was a knock, and then the door opened. Jim's best friend and best man, simply known as 'Spock', stepped inside.

"I am sorry, Jim," was all he could say.

Having written the letter, Jim put it in an envelope and handed it over to Spock.

"For Hendorff's mother," he said. "Write her a check; you know the usual amount. How are the rest of the men?"

"Mr. Scott is reviewing the damage on our cars," Spock replied. "Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov are being looked over by Dr. McCoy. Everyone else is fine."

"Have you heard from Nyota?"

Spock showed no expression, but Jim could read his friend's eyes; they showed worry for his girl.

"Her undercover mission has been a success so far," he informed.

"Great," said Jim. "Please tell her that as soon as she's gotten all she can get, she needs to get the hell outta there. And tell her that's an order."

"Yes, Jim," said Spock, before he left Jim alone once again.

Jim sighed, allowing his eyes to close as he leaned back into his chair. At some point his girl, Carol, entered the room and began to massage his shoulders. It didn't take the pain of losing a man away, but it still calmed him enough to sleep.

* * *

I did originally write the fight scene, but it was all over the place and didn't flow correctly, so I decided to just have the after scene. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Steampunk

Sorry again for missing a day. But this one was twice as hard as the previous one.

First off, I had to look up what Steampunk _was_. Then I had to figure out how I was going to write it; most of this genre is really about the machinery, and while it has great potential in the _Star Trek_ universe, the challenge was to make it into a story and figure out every single detail of how different the machines would be.

In the end, it was too difficult. So I decided instead to just write a short description of what the _Enterprise_ would look like in a Steampunk world. I'm sorry it's so short, but the next one tomorrow will hopefully be longer.

* * *

Steampunk

The fleet's newest flagship, the _U.S.S. Enterprise_, was a sight to behold.

Those who had said hundreds of years ago that a starship couldn't run on steam and solar power alone would have been proven wrong on an embarrassing level. The ship's disked shape at the front had a large solar sail protruding from the top, with wind turbines sticking out on either side.

A stem came out underneath it, attaching it to the main engine. Below the engine another solar sail – similar in size to the one on the top – protruded out, giving the ship a fish-like look. Several wind turbines stuck out along this long engine. Then, towards the back of this engine, two great tall funnels stuck upwards; this was where the steam would come out.

All in all, it was a fine piece of engineering – and when Jim Kirk saw it out of the window of his shuttle, it was love at first sight.

* * *

Again, apologies for the length.


	8. Disney Movie

I'm sorry for the wait, guys. Life happened, and whenever I got time to write this thing, I just couldn't. I knew the basic idea of what I wanted to write, but it was how to lay it out and how to go about writing it.

So anyway, as the title says, this AU is based on a Disney Movie. I chose _Beauty and the Beast_; it's my second favourite animated Disney film behind _The Lion King_, and since I couldn't figure out what to do with the latter, I went with the former instead.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Disney Movie

If there was one thing Nyota Uhura knew more than anything, it was that her father was _not_ a law breaker. He was an honest man, making an honest living, and even _helped_ keep the law on several occasions.

So when she received an anonymous transmission explaining that he was being held prisoner due to breaking and entering, she knew something was up. Her suspicions only grew when she discovered that he wasn't being held by the authorities; instead he was being kept in the home he had supposedly broken into.

Nyota didn't waste any time in travelling to this home. She discovered along the way that the home belonged to a Vulcan, which surprised her; Vulcans, while showing no emotion, were just as law-abiding as her father. To keep her father locked up instead of handing him over was...not logical.

When she arrived at the large home – more like a castle, in her opinion – no one replied when she knocked on the door. Discovering that the door was unlocked, she hesitated before stepping inside.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone here? Father?"

The home looked deserted. Combining this observation with the fact that the door was unlocked, Nyota figured out what must have happened. On his travels, her father tended to request shelter in the homes of others – since he wasn't one for staying in lodgings or inns – in return offering them his merchandise free of charge. Coming across this home, she realized, he must have thought it empty so rested here. She wondered if he'd tried explaining this to the Vulcan once he had been discovered.

After wandering the halls for what she could only imagine to be hours, Nyota eventually heard the sound of coughing – and it sounded very familiar.

"Father!"

She hurried towards the sound and came upon a door, which was locked. Nyota didn't waste any time in kicking at the handle, sending it flying and allowing the door to open. She hurried in to find her father in bed, coughing uncontrollably. The young woman had to admit that it was...considerate of the mysterious Vulcan to at least give her father a comfortable room.

But this brief relief was overwhelmed by her anger. Just by looking at her father she could tell that he was suffering from flu – a very curable disease. And yet, the mysterious Vulcan hadn't taken any steps to cure him.

"Father, I'm here," she said.

Alhamisi Uhura opened his eyes. At first he looked relieved...but then his eyes widened in panic.

"Nyota, you must leave!" he told her, his voice full of panic. "Quickly, before he realizes you're here!"

"Let him find me. I'll give him a piece of my mind," said Nyota, defiantly. "He's holding you here against your will, not even bothering to cure you...!"

"I see you received my message."

Nyota spun around to see the mysterious Vulcan himself, standing in the doorway. His hair was black and his eyes were almost just as black, showing no emotion whatsoever. He was staring at her intently, waiting for her to speak, and she was tempted to not say anything at all to see if it would annoy him.

But her anger won out.

"Oh, so it was _you_ who sent that?! I don't even want to know how you pulled _that_ off!" she yelled. "You forgot to mention the one tiny detail that my father is _ill!_"

"I did not need to mention it, for I knew you would come," said the Vulcan.

"Well, if you'd mentioned it, then I could have brought medical supplies!" Nyota continued to shout. "Why haven't you healed him? Why are you even keeping him here _at all?!_"

"Because he disregarded the law against breaking and entering-"

"He didn't mean to!" Nyota interrupted. "This place looks deserted! Can you _blame him_ for thinking no one lives here? And that doesn't give you the right to hold him here against his will; why not hand him over to the authorities?"

"The officers here do not care for me or my Vulcan heritage," replied the Vulcan. "If I had handed your father over to them, they would have simply let him go."

"They would have let him go because it was a misunderstanding!" Nyota yelled. "Now he's seriously ill! Why not cure him?"

"Because I do not know how a fully Human body works," said the Vulcan. "I do not know what is wrong with him, and if I did I do not have the supplies in which to heal him."

"Then let me take him home!"

"I cannot allow you to do that," the Vulcan continued. "Misunderstanding or not, he has broken the law, and the law will be upheld."

"Then I'll stay here in his place!"

"Then who will look after him?"

Nyota shut her mouth. He had a point there.

"The most logical conclusion," the Vulcan continued, "would be for you to remain here and tend to him. Not only is it logical in that he will be cured, but remember that you have also committed the crime of breaking and entering, and thus must remain here, too."

If she had been able to reach for something, Nyota would have launched that something at the Vulcan's head. She was prepared to chew him out some more when her father started coughing again. It brought her back to the reality of the situation; that if her father didn't get medical attention, he could die.

"I'll argue with you later," she said. "Right now _you_ need to contact the nearest clinic and get them to send the tablets I need to treat my father. Tell them it's an emergency and that the tablets need to be sent right away."

"I regret to inform you that if I was to send for them, they would not be sent right away," said the Vulcan. "The doctors at the clinic do not care for me, either."

"Then if you _kindly_ lead me to your communications office," said Nyota through gritted teeth, "then I'll send for them myself."

"As you wish," said the Vulcan, nodding, before turning to walk down the hallway with Nyota following him. "My name is Spock."

"I don't give a damn what your name is."

* * *

The tablets arrived that afternoon, and the next morning, Alhamisi was feeling much better. Nyota sat with him on the bed as he drank the warm beverage she'd given him.

"We need to find a way to escape," she told him. "He keeps the front door unlocked-"

"Not all the time, I've tried," said Alhamisi. "I'm not sure why it was unlocked when _I_ got here, but he must have left it so for you."

"Green-blooded hob-goblin," Nyota muttered under her breath.

"I don't want to hear those kinds of insults, Nyota," said her father. "Besides, this place is far nicer than our home, don't you think?"

"Father! We can't stay here with that...monster!"

"I think the word 'monster' is stretching it a bit too far," Alhamisi said. "I was just as angry as you are when he first locked me up. But before I got the flu, I noticed him watching me a few times. He looked...almost sad."

"If only there was a cure for Stockholm Syndrome."

Before her father could make a resort back, the door opened and the Vulcan – Spock, although Nyota refused to use his name – entered.

"I have concluded that it is not logical for me to keep you both locked in this one room," he informed them. "Therefore, you are both allowed to wander my home, both inside and outside so long as you stay within the grounds. However, you will not be permitted to enter the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?" asked Nyota.

The Vulcan stared at her, long and hard. Nyota knew that Vulcans weren't supposed to show emotion, but looking at him, she could almost swear he was sending her a warning glance.

"You will not be permitted to enter the West Wing," he repeated, before exiting the room but leaving the door open.

Nyota immediately rose from the bed, slipping on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" her father asked, raising an eyebrow at her suspiciously.

"To see if there's a library here," she replied.

Alhamisi gave her a 'yeah right' look, and she gave him an innocent smile.

"Just be careful," he told her, getting out of bed himself. "I'm going to walk up and down the hallway. My legs need a stretch."

They left the room together before parting ways at the end of the hallway. After making sure that her father wasn't following, Nyota navigated her way through the various passages until she came across the forbidden West Wing. Taking in a deep breath, she entered.

At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and she briefly wondered why the Vulcan had forbidden her to go there. But then she saw a door which was only open slightly, and through the gap, she could see that the room was a complete mess. She knew mess was un-Vulcan. So, after turning to make sure the coast was clear, she ventured into the room.

Sheets were torn. Furniture was upturned. The windows were smashed, letting in a breeze. Nyota bit her lip to prevent a gasp from escaping her mouth, and carefully moved about the room while trying not to tread on anything. The room was...disturbing. Any messed up room would be, but what made it even more so was that the room belonged to a Vulcan.

Then she spotted something which remained untouched in all the devastation. It was a picture hung on the wall, with half a curtain drawn across it. The half she could see showed a Vulcan man; he looked a little like Spock, and Nyota could only guess that this was his father. Curiosity crept in, and she wondered why the curtain covered the other half which she presumed must show his mother...

She pulled the curtain back, and this time the gasp escaped.

It was Spock's mother...at least, it should be. But the woman in the picture was Human. Oh so very Human. Part of her didn't want to believe that her Vulcan captor was half-Human...but looking into the woman's eyes, she realized they matched Spock's. Identically.

Nyota looked down at the writing at the bottom: '_Sarek and Amanda Grayson_'. The names sounded...familiar... She recalled an incident in the news back when she was a child, in which a Vulcan and a Human had fallen in love – and as a result, had been stoned to death by a group of racists. The story never said they had a son...

Suddenly a sound behind her made her turn, and upon doing so, she saw Spock standing in the doorway staring at her. But what caught her off-guard was that the Vulcan stoic expression was gone; instead, it had been replaced by a very Human face – and a very angry one at that.

"I told you the West Wing was forbidden!" he yelled.

Nyota stumbled back, shocked. The change in his voice frightened her.

"I'm sorry-"

"Get out!"

Then, to her horror, he picked up a large chair – showing his Vulcan strength – and threw it at her. Screaming, Nyota was able to dodge and sprinted out the door and down the hall.

It was when she made it to the lobby that she finally came across her father. It looked as though he had been running – probably had, after hearing that huge crash and her scream.

"Nyota, what happened?" he demanded.

"We have to get out of here!" Nyota plead. "We can't stay here!"

She dragged her father over to the front door and tried the handle. Surprisingly, it was unlocked, and she immediately pulled her father out behind her as they ran into the cold air outside. The snow was heavy, but this didn't stop Nyota; she hadn't heard Spock come after her, but she knew it would only be a matter of time.

"Nyota, behind us!"

Nyota paused to turn, expecting to see the enraged Spock chasing after them...but her eyes widened when instead of Spock, she saw a pack of wolves growling and snarling at the two of them. Only then did she notice that the pack had them surrounded.

"This area of the county is preserved as part of Wolf Reintroduction Program," said Alhamisi. "We're in trouble."

One wolf leapt, and the two dodged out the way. They ended up pressed against a tree, and both broke off branches in order to defend themselves. But they were outnumbered, and it wasn't long before a wolf grabbed Alhamisi's clothing with its jaws, pulling him to the ground.

"Father!" Nyota cried.

Another wolf leapt, pushing her down. She banged her head against the tree, and while still conscious, her vision was dizzy. She was only just able to kick the attacking wolf off of her, but more were closing in.

Then, from out of nowhere, several of the wolves were knocked aside and a man placed himself between the animals and Nyota. The young woman at first thought it was her father, but then she saw the weapon in his hands. It was a Lirpa; a traditional Vulcan weapon.

Spock had arrived to help.

A few of the wolves leapt, but Spock knocked them back effortlessly with a swing of his Lirpa. He never once caused serious harm to the wolves; they were a protected species, and he knew it. After several attempts to take him down, the wolves eventually gave up and retreated into the woods.

Spock turned to Nyota, and the woman could see his Vulcan stoicism slowly returning. But in his eyes she could also see an emotion, clear as day: worry.

His eyes were the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

* * *

When Nyota came to, she was lying in a bed with someone sat beside her. She thought him to be her father until she saw the pointed ears. Memories of what happened before she blacked out came rushing back, and despite what she'd seen before the wolf attack, Nyota felt no fear for the Vulcan sat beside her.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"A little dizzy," she admitted. "Where's my father?"

"He is resting in his room," said Spock. "I am sorry for the way I acted. I was not in control, and if I hurt you or frightened you in any way..."

"It's OK," she said. "You saved my life, and my father's; that's all the apology I need. And I know you may not want to talk about it, but... Your mother was Human?"

He looked away.

"Are you ashamed of that?" Nyota asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I loved her very much, and my father. They both died when I was young."

"I remember the story on the news," said Nyota.

"This house is programmed to look after me," Spock explained. "And while it instructed me in how to control my emotions, I am only half-Vulcan; sometimes I need to release those emotions because they build up. I do so in the...room you saw."

"I would say you could have just told me, and I would understand," said Nyota. "But Vulcans don't like admitting their weaknesses."

He nodded.

"It is also the true reason why I kept you here," he said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Before you came, I had been calculating a logical solution to my emotional outbursts, finding a way to put a stop to them," he explained. "The solution was company. But Humans, as I said, do not care for me. That is why I kept your father here, and why I kept you here. But I can see now that it was not logical – or Human – to keep you both here against your will. I apologize for it, and when you are both feeling better, you are free to leave."

Nyota just stared at him, unable to respond to what he'd just told her. Yes, keeping her and her father against their will was wrong...but she could sympathize with his reasons. He was lonely; he probably hadn't had contact with anyone since his parents were alive, and was socially awkward about these things. He meant well; he did save their lives, after all.

Her earlier desire to leave faded away. Any thought of leaving was only met with sadness; she didn't want to leave Spock on his own, not after what had happened.

"We can stay. For now," she said.

Spock looked at her, his very Human eyes showing so many emotions at once; shock and confusion were among them, but the biggest of all was joy. And after spending years alone, she couldn't blame him.

* * *

Hopefully the next one won't take as long, but since I promised that last time, I make no promises this time and will only try. Don't forget to review!


	9. Genderswapped, Part One

I apologize for the wait, but it was a combination of real life and lack of inspiration. In the end, I decided to scrap doing all the prompts in order so I could do all the ones which I had good ideas for first. Like this one.

As you can see, this is an incredibly long chapter. And _it's not even all of it_. I had to split this one into two parts because it was getting so long (this part's almost thirty pages long!); part two can just replace the Futuristic prompt (because really, how can that one work for this fandom?).

For this, I've decided to genderswap Kirk; now he's a woman named Jane Tiberia Kirk, but along with that I've decided to de-age her, too. I wanted to experiment with this, because it's a good idea which hasn't been done often (I've seen a few, but two of them have only ever been good). I've changed some other things as well, but you'll just have to wait and see :)

* * *

Genderswapped, Part One

_2243.04_

"_It's a girl._"

"A girl!" George Kirk exclaimed, beaming. "Tell me about her."

"_She's beautiful,_" he heard his wife, Winona, say. "_George, you should be here._"

George tried not to choke on his next works. He wanted to be there with his wife and daughter, but he couldn't. He needed them to live, and staying behind was the only way to ensure that.

"What should we call her?" he asked.

"_We could name her after your mother?_"

"Tiberia?" George questioned, almost laughing. "Are you kidding? No, that's the worst! Let's name her after your mother. Let's name her Jane."

"_Jane... OK, Jane it is._"

George kept his eyes straight ahead. It was only seconds before the ship would impact with the enemy. In his mind, he began to imagine the woman his daughter would grow up to be; a Starfleet Captain, wearing her yellow dress proudly as she led her crew where no man – or woman – had gone before. He smiled at the thought.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

"_Yes!_"

"_I love you both so much! I love you-_"

There was a flash of light, followed by darkness.

* * *

_2255.250_

"Get the hell out of my house!"

Fifteen-year-old George Samuel Kirk did so gladly, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he stormed out of the small house just outside Riverside, Iowa. His uncle, Frank, followed after, still shouting at him, and behind him a little twelve-year-old girl in dungarees with her hair in pigtails came running.

"Where are you going?" Jane Tiberia Kirk called after her brother.

"As far away as I can get," said her brother.

"Which won't be far enough!" yelled Uncle Frank. "This is _my_ house! _Not_ yours, and _not_ your mother's! What do you want, kid?"

Jane took a step back.

"I just don't want my brother to go."

"What you want doesn't matter," said Uncle Frank. "You're _no one_. And I asked you to wash my car; I've got someone coming 'round to look at it tomorrow so I can finally sell it."

"It's not yours to sell! It's Dad's!" George yelled.

"Go! How many damn times do I need to repeat myself?!" Frank yelled, before storming inside.

"Sam, please stay," Jane begged her brother, using the nickname she'd given him.

"But I can't take Uncle Frank anymore," said George. "Mum has no idea what he's like when she's not here. I'm going to go find my own way in this world, and I want you to do the same. Go and join Starfleet, like you always wanted."

"I can't, you know I can't," said Jane. "I want to, but under eighteen's have to get a parent's permission. And you know how Mum feels about that; she doesn't want to lose either of us the same way she lost Dad."

"That shouldn't stop you, Ti," said George, using the nickname he'd given her. "You're smart; a lot smarter than anyone in your class. You've got Dad's fast reflexes and Mum's amazing memory; you'll be perfect in Starfleet. Neither of us can be a Kirk in Uncle Frank's house."

And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving Jane staring after him.

* * *

"Hey, Sam! How's _this_ for being a Kirk?"

Jane waved at her brother as she passed him by, driving their father's car. George just watched her in disbelief, which grew into worry when a cop passed by.

Jane saw the cop too, and when he ordered her to pull over, she instead turned down a dirt track towards the local quarry. She knew what she had to do; sure, it was her dad's car, but she would rather see it ruined at the bottom of a gorge than have Uncle Frank sell it to some random stranger and then lie about it to her mother.

She drove the car through the security gates, and upon seeing the gorge up ahead, she grabbed her hover-board from the seat next to her; she would have to make a quick getaway.

She waited for just the right moment before pulling the breaks, turning the car and leaping from it. Only then she realized she'd done this a second too late, for she slid across the ground until she was hanging over the edge without the strength to pull herself back up. The cop came and had to pull her up, instead.

But Jane Kirk was a fighter, and gave the cop a good kick which caused him to drop her. That was when she made her getaway.

* * *

The shipyard seemed like the ideal place to hide; she'd been there so many times before. The place was full of cadets, some very young, which would make it easier for her to blend in, she reasoned. While looking for any sign of the cop, Jane bumped into three of the cadets; an African woman and a Japanese man who both looked in their twenties, and a Russian boy who looked only about fourteen.

"Are you here with a parent?" asked the woman.

"I...was," Jane lied. "I got lost."

She pulled the best innocent look she could muster, and it appeared to be working...until another cadet, a man, walked over with a few others.

"Hey, there's a cop at the entrance who says he's looking for this girl," said the cadet. "She's not authorized to be here."

"But I was just looking at all the ships," said Jane, still faking innocence.

"I'm sure she's not hurting anyone," said the African.

"Leave her be, Hendorff," said the Japanese.

"But she could cause trouble," the man – Hendorff – insisted.

"Relax, Cupcake, I won't touch anything," said Jane with a smile.

That drew the line, and the cadet grabbed her. But Jane wasn't going down that easily, and using self-defence her mother had taught her, she was able to get her foot behind his and trip him. The three other cadets with him tried to grab her, but were met with bites, scratches, kicks and punches. No matter how hard they tried, the girl just wouldn't give up.

There was a whistle, and all of them froze.

An older man was standing there, dressed in a grey uniform which showed that he was a Captain. Stood next to him was a Commander who, Jane realized, was Vulcan.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Jane kicked the man who was holding her, causing him to double over in pain. She brushed herself off before walking up to the captain casually.

"Is there a problem here, Captain?" she asked.

The captain didn't know what to say.

"I would like to see you in my office, Miss..."

"Jane Tiberia Kirk."

If the Captain wasn't shocked before, he was after she said that.

* * *

"I couldn't believe it when you told me who you were."

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"And who's that, Captain Pike?" she asked.

"Your father's daughter," he said. "Leaping before looking was his thing, too. Fast reaction time; something I think Starfleet's lost in recent years."

"He sure learnt his lesson," Jane muttered.

"You're here, aren't you?"

Jane sighed; she knew that, and she knew that if she ever got the chance to ask her father whether he'd won or not, he would say that yes, he did.

"While I kept you waiting here, I looked up your files," Pike continued. "All your grades and tests are off the charts. And you took several stimulation tests. So what is it? Why don't you enlist in Starfleet?"

"I'm pretty sure I have to get parent's permission, since I'm under eighteen," said Jane. "Mum doesn't want to lose anyone else the way she lost Dad. I'll admit we've had...many arguments about the subject. But I can't do anything about it."

"How about if I convinced your mother?" said Pike. "Would you enlist then?"

"Maybe."

"Fine, then," said Pike. "You can settle for less an ordinary life, but you're much more than that, if you're anything like your father. For my dissertation, I was assigned the _USS Kelvin_, and I can tell you now that what your father did was truly remarkable."

Jane looked away, so the Captain continued.

"Your father was Captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight-hundred lives, including your mother's, and including yours. I dare you to do better."

* * *

_2255.251_

Jane arrived back at the shipyard the next morning on her hover-board – having spent most of the night riding around in order to avoid going home – and after giving it to a lucky little kid who had been admiring it, she walked over to the shuttle which Captain Pike was boarding.

"Dare me to do better?" she said, walking past him. "In three years, I'll be a Captain."

She walked inside and sat herself down, and noticing the three cadets from the day before, she gave them a friendly wave. The African and the Japanese smiled while the Russian waved back.

"I don't _need_ a doctor! I _am_ a doctor!"

"Sit down now or I'll _make_ you sit down!"

Jane turned her attention to the commotion; a man looking worse for wear was in a heated argument with on of the Commanders. After she glared at him, the man complied and sat in the empty seat next to Jane.

"I may throw up on you," he said.

"I think these things are pretty safe," said Jane.

"Don't pander me, kid! One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds! A solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats! And wait 'til you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles; see if you're still relaxed when your eyeballs bleed! Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but Starfleet operates in Space," said Jane, wondering if this guy even knew that.

"Yeah, well I got nowhere else to go," said the man, his mood suddenly swinging from annoyance to sadness. "My ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my _bones_."

"I'm Jane Kirk."

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy."

* * *

_2258.167_

"I'm taking the test again."

Fifteen-year-old Jane was walking with McCoy, Sulu and Chekov as they crossed the campus after their lessons. In the three years that had passed, Jane had grown from a girl into a budding young woman, replacing her two pigtails with one side-plait hung over her right shoulder.

"You've gotta be kidding me?!" McCoy exclaimed.

"No, I'm not, and I want you all there," said Jane.

"So we can watch you embarrass yourself again?" asked Sulu.

"Guys, doesn't it bother you that no one's ever passed the test?" Jane questioned.

"It is the Kobayashi Maru," said Chekov. "_No one_ passes."

"And no one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds," said McCoy.

"Just be there, all right?" said Jane. "I gotta go study."

She walked away, ignoring McCoy's comment of "study my ass". She wanted them there; there was a point she needed to make, and she wanted her friends there to support her.

* * *

Jane had just finished uploading the virus when her room mate arrived.

"McCoy tells me you're taking the test again?" said Uhura, sitting herself down on the bed before getting undressed. "And you want me there?"

"I want you all there," said Jane. "Busy night?"

"I was in the Long Range Sensor lab," said Uhura. "But it was the strangest thing; I intercepted an emergency transmission from the Klingon Prison planet. Forty-seven Klingon warbirds were destroyed."

The information stored itself away in Jane's memory, as everything she saw or heard always did.

* * *

_2258.168_

In her head, Jane began counting down. The virus would kick in any second now...

"Three more Klingon _vorbirds_ de-cloaking and targeting the ship, _Keptin_," said Chekov.

"I don't suppose this is a problem, either?" asked Bones.

"They're firing!" said Sulu.

"Bones, prepare to receive _all_ crew-members from the damaged ship in your medical bay," Jane said.

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons?" asked Uhura.

Jane ignored her, taking out a lollipop she'd stashed in her pocket earlier. After taking more hits, the simulation shorted out before coming back online again. Jane remained seated, concealing the smile on her face as she asked Chekov to fire on the vessels.

"Their shields are still up," said Sulu.

"Are they?"

When Sulu checked, he found that they weren't, and Chekov was able to destroy the ships.

"So, we've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one on board was injured, _and_ the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is underway."

With the lollipop in her mouth, she looked up at the screens and dared the instructors to do something about it. Her statement had been made.

* * *

When Jane was called forwards in assembly, she wasn't surprised. What _did_ surprise her was that the programmer of the Kobayashi Maru test was none other than the Vulcan commander; Commander Spock.

"Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install a sub-routine in the programming, therefore changing the conditions of the test," said Spock.

"I did it through a virus," said Jane. "Your point being?"

"You cheated," said the Admiral in charge. "Are you not aware of any of Starfleet's codes of conduct?"

"I am very much aware of them, sir," said Jane. "I just choose to ignore them. And the test itself is a cheat, isn't it? Therefore the only way to pass it is by cheating the test itself."

Behind her, a few of her classmates nodded.

"See? My friends agree," she said. "You programmed it to be unwinnable. And I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson," said Spock. "You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, that the Captain cannot cheat death."

Jane felt the pull at her heart, and looked down to avoid eye-contact with the Commander.

"I of all people..."

"Your father, Lt. George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action," said Spock. "Furthermore, you have failed to understand the purpose of the test; to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and to maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet Captain."

"He _was_ scared," Jane snapped, looking up at him again. "I may have only been minutes old, but my memory is impeccable and I remember every detail of that day. I remember his voice, and yes, he was feeling fear. But you've assumed that because he lost his life that day he didn't win. He saved _eight-hundred lives_; including my mother's _and_ mine. He may have died...but he _won_."

Whether Spock had anything to say to that would never be known, for the assembly was interrupted by a distress call from Vulcan.

* * *

Jane looked around confused as the cadets disbanded. All her friends – McCoy, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu – had been assigned to the _USS Enterprise_, but her name hadn't been called out at all.

"Sir, you didn't call my name," she informed one of the Commanders.

"Cadet Kirk, Jane T.," said the Commander as he looked up her name. "I'm sorry, you're on academic suspension until your matter is resolved. That means your grounded."

He walked away.

"Great, they need every man and woman on this mission, and they leave me behind because of some petty issue which really isn't an issue at all," Jane muttered.

"Jane, the board will rule in your favour," said McCoy. "Hopefully."

"You should have thought about this before you cheated," said Uhura.

"Like I knew this would happen," said Jane. "And aren't you supposed to be sticking up for me?"

"I want to, but-"

"Oh, for-!"

Chekov pushed passed them and began typing something into the pad, muttering in Russian. Upon looking closely, the other cadets realized what he was doing.

"I never knew you could do that!" Sulu exclaimed.

"You are assigned to the _Enterprise_," said Chekov, turning back to Jane. "You're _velcome_."

Jane hugged him happily.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Jane asked, looking around the medical bay McCoy was dragging her into.

"Because you refuse to put on your work uniform," said McCoy.

"I can't wear red! It's like a death sentence on these ships!"

McCoy rolled his eyes as he sat her down on one of the beds. The girl was out of her cadet uniform and dressed in a simply black vest and skirt.

"I'm giving you a sedative while I get changed," said McCoy, ejecting it into her arm. "So you don't go wandering around the ship."

"How long is it until-"

* * *

When Jane awoke, she heard Chekov's voice reporting the situation. The moment he mentioned a lightning storm, Jane's eyes widened, and when he was finished she leapt off the bed and hurried over to the screen to make sure she'd head correctly. McCoy followed, trying to get her to stop, but soon she was off trying to find Uhura.

"Jane, what is it?" Uhura asked, upon being pulled out of her chair.

"Ny, the ship that attacked the Klingons; was it Romulan?" Jane asked.

"Yes, why?"

"We're flying into a trap!"

And she was off again.

* * *

"Kirk, how the hell did you get on board the _Enterprise_?!"

"Sir! We need to turn the ship around!" Jane said, panting for breath. "We're flying into a trap!"

"Captain, Cadet Kirk does not have clearance to be aboard this vessel," said Spock.

"Look, I would _love_ to go a couple more rounds with you, Commander," said Jane, "but right now I'm trying to _save_ the ship."

"By suggesting we halt mid-warp and not respond to the distress signal? Vulcan is experiencing seismic activity-"

"It's not experiencing seismic activity, it's being attacked," Jane insisted.

"On what grounds?"

"_On what grounds?_" Jane repeated. "The lightning storm in Space; one also occurred on stardate 2243.04 at exactly 1800 hours. I know this because it was also _the day of my birth_. The _USS Kelvin_ was attacked and destroyed by an unknown Romulan vessel; that vessel with advanced weaponry and technology was never seen or heard from again. My mother told me that story _over and over_ again every night when I was a child so I would _never_ forget. And I read Captain Pike's dissertation; all the details match up."

"So how do you know it's this ship?" asked Pike.

"Because last night, there was an emergency transmission from the Klingon prison planet," Jane continued. "Forty-seven Klingon warbirds were destroyed by an advanced Romulan vessel, which then escaped without a trace."

"And you know of this attack how?"

Jane turned to Uhura.

"I intercepted and translated the transmission myself," she said. "Kirk's report is accurate."

"They're out there, Captain," said Jane. "I promise you."

"The cadet's logic is sound," said Spock, to Jane's surprise. "And Cadet Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics; we would be wise to accept her conclusion."

Captain Pike thought it through.

"Uhura, scan Vulcan space for any transmission in Romulan. Everyone go to Red Alert."

* * *

Jane took in deep breaths, staring at the man who had killed her father.

"I do not speak for the Empire," said the Romulan who called himself Nero. "We stand apart. As does you Vulcan crew-member; isn't that right, Spock?"

Everyone turned to Spock, who rose from his seat.

"Excuse me, bit I do not believe that you and I are acquainted."

"We're not. Not yet. There's something I want to show you," said the Romulan, before turning back to Pike. "Captain, as you can see by your armada, you have no choice; you'll get in a shuttle, and come aboard the _Narada_ for negotiations."

The transmission cut off.

"Sir, there's a reason my father became Captain of the _Kelvin_," Jane warned. "Going over to that ship is a mistake; we'll gain nothing by diplomacy."

"I agree," said Spock.

"The Romulan is right, we have no choice," said Pike. "Is anyone here trained in hand-to-hand combat?"

"I have training," said Sulu, raising his hand.

"Come with me," said Pike. "Kirk, you better not have been bragging about those lightning reflexes of yours, 'cause I need you too."

Without missing a beat, Jane caught a small piece of ceiling which chose that moment to fall.

* * *

"Kirk, I'm promoting you to First Officer."

Jane wasn't sure she'd heard those words correctly.

"What?!"

"Captain?!"

Seemed that Spock hadn't, either.

"I'm not the Captain, Spock," said Pike. "_You_ are."

When Spock sent her a questioning glance, Jane just shrugged in response. She couldn't believe it, either.

* * *

"SULU!"

Jane leapt off of the platform after her friend, and once she was holding onto him, she got him to pull her parashoot. But the shoot snapped.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_!" Jane yelled. "We're falling without a shoot! Beam us up!"

"_I'm trying! You're falling too fast!_"

Jane made a noise of aggravation.

"Sulu, help me get my suit off!" Jane told him. "Maybe we can use it as a makeshift-shoot!"

Sulu did as she said and helped it off her. When it was off, they held it above their heads in an attempt to slow down, and while they did begin to slow, it wasn't enough.

Thankfully Chekov was able to beam them out before they hit the ground.

* * *

"Clear the pad. One to beam down."

Jane looked up to see Spock getting ready to beam down.

"Make that two," she decided, standing next to him. "I'd be a bad First Officer if I let you go down alone, Captain."

Spock said nothing as they beamed down to Vulcan.

* * *

"So _both_ you're parents are in there?" Jane said as they hurried up a cliff. "I thought your mother was Human?"

"She is, but she will be with my father," said Spock, as they arrived outside a cave. "Wait here."

Jane did. Soon Spock hurried out again with several elder Vulcans, and hanging onto his arm was a Human woman Jane assumed was his mother. While the elder Vulcans waited by the cave, Spock and his mother hurried over to the edge. Jane followed.

"_Enterprise_, beam us up," said Spock.

Everything happened so fast. Jane saw that Spock's mother was standing too close to the edge, and the rocks beneath her were falling away.

"MOVE!"

She instantly grabbed the woman's arm and yanked her back, turning as she did so they switched places. Jane felt herself falling, but as she was still held onto the elder woman she was prevented.

Spock grabbed his mother too to secure them both, just as they were beamed back to the ship. Being at an awkward angle, Jane almost fell off the pad but Spock grabbed her. The touch didn't last for long, but it was enough for a connection to be made and for Jane to feel what Spock was feeling.

Shock. Sadness. Grief. And gratitude towards her for saving his mother's life.

* * *

_2258.169_

After making an upsetting and difficult entry in the Captain's log, Spock got up from the Captain's chair and retreated into the lift. Jane found herself following; there were things she needed to say to him, which couldn't be said in front of the crew.

Once the doors were closed, Jane pressed the button to stop it.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "And not just for your planet."

"What is there to apologize for?" asked Spock.

"The test," she said. "I know I shouldn't have cheated; I know making a statement was pointless. But...I thought that if I showed that it was winnable..."

"This is about your father."

Jane nodded.

"He may have won, but I grew up without him because of it," she said. "My mother was never around; my Uncle Frank never cared. It was just me and my brother, until he couldn't take it anymore and ran off. It was on that day we first met; he'd left earlier, and I decided to as well."

"I can understand what it is like to be unloved," said Spock. "The other Vulcan children never liked me; they always taunted, in an attempt gain an emotional response from me. My father told me to be completely Vulcan and ignore my Human heritage; my mother was the only one I had, like you had your brother."

"I guess we're both pretty messed up, huh?" said Jane. "Let's just start over; new beginnings. After what happened...I think you need it more than I do."

"I can control my emotions, but thank you for your concern," said Spock. "And thank you for...saving my mother's life."

"You're welcome," said Jane. "And if there's anything you need, just tell me."

Spock pressed the button to start up the lift again.

"I need you...to continue performing admirably."

The moment was ruined by the doors opening, revealing an annoyed McCoy waiting impatiently.

"Who's been holding up the damn elevator?!"

* * *

"Out of the chair."

Jane rolled her eyes, but she did as asked. She listened as the crew bounced back and forwards, until McCoy asked how the Romulans were able to create the black hole at the centre of Vulcan. Which then led Spock to conclude that the Romulans were from the future.

"So if they're from the future, they know what's going to happen," said Jane. "Which means we need to be unpredictable and go after them!"

"You are assuming that Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold?" Spock questioned. "On the contrary, Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack on the _USS Kelvin_, leading to the events of today thereby creating an entire chain of new incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party."

"An alternate reality," Uhura realized.

"Precisely," said Spock. "Whatever our lives might have been – if the time continuum was disrupted – will no longer be. Our destinies have changed."

"But that doesn't mean we have to go running back to Starfleet for a con...fab!" Jane protested. "It's a massive waste of time!"

"Those were Captain Pike's orders."

"He also ordered us to go get him!"

The argument continued until Spock ordered security to escort Jane off the bridge. Jane went willingly...at first. Then she punched one officer, kicked another, and fought against them as they tried to subdue her.

She never saw Spock and his Nerve Pinch coming.

* * *

When she awoke in an escape pod, Jane felt a pain on her right shoulder and realized what had happened.

"Pointy-eared bastard!"

* * *

Jane was relieved when a Vulcan came out of nowhere to scare of the creepy beastie that was chasing her, but having had bad experience with Vulcans, she wasn't sure how well this would end.

The Vulcan turned...and his face looked vaguely familiar.

"Jane T. Kirk."

"...Excuse me?"

"How did you find me?" the Vulcan asked.

"How do you know my name?" Jane only asked back.

"I have been, and shall always be, your friend. I am Spock."

"...Bullshit."

* * *

"It is very pleasing to see you again, my k'diwa," said the elder Spock.

"That's obviously an insult," said Jane.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"And what brings you to that conclusion?"

"Because if you were really Spock," said Jane, "then you would know that we don't get along _at all_. You _hate_ me. You marooned me here for "mutiny", if it can even be called that."

"Mutiny? You are not the Captain?"

"I'm only fifteen."

"Where I come from, you were acting Captain of the _Kelvin_ at fifteen."

"...Wait, what?"

"But that is not important," said the elder Spock. "Why were you trying to mutiny?"

"It wasn't mutiny, and I wanted to go and rescue Captain Pike; he was taken hostage."

"By Nero."

Jane paused.

"What do you know about him?"

"He is a particularly troubled Romulan. Here, it'll be easier..." he began, getting to his feet and approaching her with his hand outstretched.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Our minds; one and together."

So Jane let him place her hand upon her face.

* * *

When the contact broke, Jane gasped and stumbled away. His emotions had been so...powerful. Far more powerful than her own. It made her wonder how Vulcans could control themselves all the time.

"I apologize, my k'diwa," he said. "Emotional transferences can be an effect of a mind-meld."

Jane calmed herself down.

"Coming back in time, you changed all our lives," Jane realized. "So does that mean... Did I know my father where you come from?"

"Yes," said the elder Spock. "You grew up on the _USS Kelvin_, which he captained with your mother as his First Officer. When you were fifteen there was an incident which killed them both, and you took command for twelve minutes; you saved the entire crew. After that you became First Officer to Captain Pike on the _Enterprise_, before becoming Captain yourself after him."

"Captain?"

"Yes. And we must return you to the ship at once."

* * *

Jane wasn't sure what to make of this Montgomery Scott, but the elder Spock trusted him, so she went with it.

"You're coming with us, right?" she asked the Vulcan.

"No, Jane."

"But the other Spock-"

"Under no circumstances must he be made aware of my existence."

"So I can't tell him I'm following his own orders?" she asked.

"This is something you must do yourself, k'diwa."

"Seriously, what does that word mean?"

"In time, you will know," said the elder Spock. "Jane, you must take command of your ship by yourself."

"How, over your dead body?"

"Preferably not," he said. "But according to the Starfleet code you know so well – and yet choose to ignore – a Captain who is emotionally compromised by the mission at hand, must relinquish his command."

"So I have to emotionally compromise...you?"

"Jane, I just lost my planet," he said. "I _am_ emotionally compromised. What you need to do is get me to show it."

"Fine," she said, taking her position next to Scott on the pad. "But you know, coming back in time and changing history; that's cheating."

"A trick I learnt from an old friend," he said, with the Vulcan equivalent of a smile. "Live long and prosper."

* * *

Things didn't go so well upon arrival.

Scott ended up in the water, and after chasing him while trying to get off her snow gear at the same time, Jane was able to get him out. But doing so alerted security, and soon they were captured and taken to the bridge. Spock was not happy.

"We are at warp speed; how did you get aboard this ship?" he demanded.

"You're the genius; you figure it out," said Jane.

While Spock questioned Scott, Jane noticed Spock's parents in the background. She realized that she would have to get him emotionally compromised in front of them, and she didn't like that at all. She already didn't like it; being in contact with the elder Spock gave her a good idea of how powerful his emotions were, and letting those loose...

"Don't answer him," she told Scott.

"You _will_ answer me."

"...I'd rather not take sides."

"Spock, there's something I _really_ don't want to do, but if you're not gonna listen to me, then I'm gonna have to do it," said Jane, hoping to avoid the task.

"Mutiny, Cadet Kirk?"

"I wish. I really wish," she said. "So are you going to listen to me?"

"If you are going to suggest that we go after Nero, then my thoughts on the matter remain unchanged."

"Fine."

What happened next was worse than she could have ever imagined.

* * *

Spock was panting, only just realizing what he'd done.

Jane had been able to dodge his attacks – thanking her father for giving her his fast reflexes – and had ended up diving behind Spock's parents. Only then did he calm down.

"I'm sorry," Jane apologized. "I had to show you."

He looked at her, hard, before turning away.

"Doctor, I am unfit for command due to being...emotionally compromised," he said to McCoy. "Please note the date and time in the ship's log."

And he left, his parents following.

"Congratulations, Jane," said McCoy. "We've got no Captain and no goddamn First Officer to replace him."

"...Yeah we do."

And she sat herself in the chair, only then realizing just how right it felt.

* * *

Chekov's plan sounded good, Jane thought...but then McCoy had to speak up.

"Chekov, how old are you again?"

"Seventeen!"

"Oh, good! He's seventeen!"

"I'm _fifteen_!"

"I know. That's what worries me."

Jane had never been so glad for Spock's interruption after that comment.

* * *

Jane planned to wring Scott's neck when she got back to the ship.

"Cargo Bay _my ass!_"

But soon that was over, and she and Spock found themselves inside the ship that belonged to the elder Spock. When it recognized the younger Spock, she tried to conceal her unsurprise as much as she could. But Spock was smarter than that.

"It appears you have been keeping valuable information from me," he said, marching up to her.

"You'll be able to fly this thing, right?" Jane asked him, avoiding the question.

"Something tells me I already have."

"Good luck."

She walked away, but he stopped her.

"Jane, the likelihood that we will succeed is less than 4.03 percent," he said. "If I do not return, please tell my parents-"

"Spock, it'll work."

* * *

When Nero's First Officer knocked her over, Jane hadn't seen it coming. She could only lie helplessly as Nero approached, smirking as his face lit up in recognition.

"I know your face," he said. "From Earth's history."

He picked her up and threw her down again.

"I become pretty well known, huh?" she questioned him.

"I will deprive you of that life," said Nero. "The perfect revenge; I've taken Spock's planet, and now I'll take his k'diwa."

"Ugh! Will someone tell me what that word means?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"_Sir, the ship and the red matter have been taken,_" said one of the crew-members. "_And the drill has been destroyed._"

"SPOCK! SPOCK!"

Nero ran off, and Jane leapt up to follow him. But she couldn't quite make the jump, and ended up dangling over the edge. She instantly remembered what had happened three years before, when she'd been chased by that cop.

The First Officer leapt down and picked her up by the throat.

"Your species is even weaker than I thought," he said. "You can't even speak. What are you trying to say?"

"...I got your _gun_."

She shot him in the chest, and he instantly dropped her. She landed dangling again as he fell behind her, and using strength she didn't have before, Jane was able to pull herself up.

* * *

Captain Pike was a mess, and after shooting his guard, Jane hurried over to help him up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just following orders," she told him.

Suddenly Pike took out the gun at her waist, before shooting down the two Romulans behind her.

* * *

Jane thought that showing the Romulans compassion would be logical, and she thought Spock would like that. But he didn't, and she had to agree with him.

"I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you," said Nero.

Jane smirked.

"You got it. Arm phasers! Fire everything we've got!"

Everything happened quickly; the _Narada_ was consumed, then they had to escape the black hole themselves. They made it, everyone was alive, and after it was over Jane found herself exchanging a warm glance with Spock.

* * *

_2258.189_

"You're leaving?"

"It is only logical that I resign my commission and assist my people," said Spock.

"Shame," said Jane, hiding her genuine sadness. "I was planning on making you my First Officer."

"I would have accepted if I had stayed."

There was an awkward silence.

"Before you go, can I ask you something?" Jane spoke. "One of the Vulcans called someone 'k'diwa'. What does that mean?"

"It is a word of endearment," said Spock. "For 'k'diwa' translates to 'beloved'."

Jane just stared at him. She had no words.

"Jane, do you know that woman?"

Jane turned to see who he meant...and froze.

"Mum?"

Winona was walking towards her, looking uncertain. When Jane had first signed up for Starfleet, Pike had sent Winona a message informing her of this. All he had received in reply was acknowledgement that she had got the message. She had said nothing to Jane during her time at the academy.

But seeing her mother's face – the worry and the pride rolled all into one – Jane felt no resentment towards her. Instead she hurried over to the woman and fell into her open arms.

* * *

"I relieve you, sir."

"I am relieved," said the now Admiral Pike. "Never thought you meant it when you said you'd be a Captain in three years. Congratulations, Jane. Your father would be proud."

* * *

After the ceremony, Jane found the elder Spock stood on the balcony overlooking the assembly hall. There was just one question she had to ask him, and it appeared that the elder Spock knew she was going to ask something.

"There are things I cannot tell you, Jane," he said. "Things that you will have to experience for yourself. But you are permitted to ask one question."

"Did we have children?"

He turned to her, and for a moment, Jane swore that he was smiling.

"Yes," he replied. "Only one. A daughter. We named her Amanda Georgiana Kirk, after my mother and your father. She went on to become Captain of the _Enterprise_ after you."

He brought out a holographic photo of himself, an older version of her...and then there was the daughter. They all looked...happy.

Jane allowed the picture to permanently mark itself in her memory, to remind her of what she and Spock could have.

* * *

_2258.190_

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

Jane – dressed in her knew yellow uniform – smiled at the familiar Vulcan standing in the doorway.

"Permission granted."

"If your invitation for me to become your First Officer still stands, I would like to accept it," he said.

Jane smiled, bringing up the memory of the picture the elder Spock had showed her. She knew the possibility wouldn't be for a few years yet – she was still only fifteen, after all – but she couldn't get it out of her head. It was the promise of a new beginning.

"It would be my honour, Commander."

* * *

Part two should hopefully be up tomorrow. Don't forget to review! :D


	10. Genderswapped, Part Two

So here's part two, which is about two pages longer than the first. Which is strange, since I've only seen the second movie twice. If I got anything wrong then I apologize, but there's only so many clips on YouTube and so many quotes online.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Genderswapped, Part Two

_2262.190_

Over the four years which Jane Tiberia Kirk had been Captain of the _Enterprise_, she and her crew had seen pretty weird things, and gotten involved in dangerous missions. But their latest one was both, plus one other thing.

It also broke every code in the Starfleet handbook.

Not that it mattered to Jane. She mostly ignored the rules, anyway. The nineteen-year-old was just surprised she'd been able to convince her First Officer to get involved.

Jane ran through the jungle, the angry natives chasing after her. Upon coming face to face with an even angrier beast, she immediately took out her phaser; she recalled what had happened on that ice planet, and she didn't want it to happen again.

But when the beast was stunned, McCoy strode up to her.

"Damn it, Jane! That was our ride!" he yelled. "You just stunned our ride!"

They both ran as the angry natives came up behind them.

"I don't think they like me!" Jane said.

"What the hell did you take?" McCoy asked her.

"I don't know! But they were bowing to it!" she replied, before contacting Spock's team. "Kirk to shuttle one; the locals are out of the kill zone! You're clear! I repeat! Spock, get in there and neutralize the volcano so we can get out of here!"

"_Captain, did the indigenous lifeforms see you?_" asked Spock.

"No, Spock, they didn't!" Jane told him, rolling her eyes as she ran.

"_The Prime Directive clearly states there can be no interference of the internal development-_"

"I know what it says!" Jane interrupted. "Which is why Bones and I are running through the jungle wearing disguises! Now drop off your super ice cube and let's go! Unless you want me to go instead?"

"_That would be highly illogical as I am already outfitted and you are one the surface-_"

"Spock, I was kidding!"

Jane continued to run until she saw a low branch and hung the scripture she'd taken onto it. All that was left to do was jump off a cliff into the ocean.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to hide a starship at the bottom of the ocean?"

Jane ignored Scotty's comment as she hurried past him towards the bridge.

"Uhura, do we have an open channel to Spock?" she asked upon arrival.

"The heat's frying his comms, but we still have contact," replied Uhura.

"Spock!" Jane said immediately.

"_I have activated the device, Captain,_" came Spock's voice. "_When the countdown is complete, the reaction should render the volcano inert._"

"Yeah, and it's gonna render _him_ inert!" said McCoy.

"Do we have use of the transporters?" asked Jane.

"Negative," said Sulu.

"Not with these magnetic fields," Chekov added.

"I need to beam Spock back to the ship," said Jane. "Give me one way to do it."

"Maybe if we have a direct line of sight-"

Chekov was interrupted by Scotty.

"Hold on, wee man! You're talking about an active volcano! Captain, if that thing erupts, I canne guarantee that we can withstand the heat!"

"I don't know if we can maintain that kind of altitude," Sulu added.

"_Our shuttle was concealed by the ash cloud, but the Enterprise is too large,_" said Spock. "_If utilized in a rescue effort, it will be revealed to the indigenous species._"

"Spock, nobody knows the rules better than you do, but there's gotta be an exception!" said Jane.

"_None. Such action violates the Prime Directive._"

"Shut up, Spock! We're trying to save you, damn it!" McCoy snapped.

"_Doctor, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few._"

Those words. Jane recalled the elder Spock saying those words to her in a transmission – but he'd said them in such sadness that she'd concluded those words were tied to an upsetting memory.

"Spock, we're talking about your _life!_" she begged.

"_The rule cannot be broken-_"

He was cut off.

"Spock!" Jane tried, before turning to Uhura. "Try to get him back online."

"Ninety seconds to detonation, _Keptin_," said Chekov.

"If Spock were here and I were there, what would he do?" Jane asked.

"He'd let you die," said McCoy.

Jane took in a deep breath, thinking about the picture of Amanda Georgiana Kirk.

* * *

Jane watched the countdown as the ship levelled itself with the volcano. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she didn't care.

She stayed long enough to see the reaction before sprinting to the transporter room with McCoy. Spock was standing there, looking confused – for a Vulcan, anyway.

"Spock!" Jane greeted him, trying to hide her anger. "Are you all right?"

"Captain, you let them see our ship."

"He's fine," McCoy muttered.

"It doesn't matter, Spock," said Jane, irritated. "The device detonated successfully; you just save this planet from destruction."

"You violated the Prime Directive."

Jane tried to not let her anger get to her; this wasn't the first time Spock had disregarded his own life.

"Oh, come on, Spock!" she told him. "They saw us! Big deal!"

* * *

_2262.200_

"A five year mission, Spock! Think about it!"

They were back on Earth, and Jane and Spock had been called to Admiral Pike's office. Jane was practically bouncing up and down at the thought of being picked for a five year mission.

What happened was the complete opposite. As it turned out, Spock had written a report on the volcano incident, opposing to what Jane had written in her log; that nothing had happened.

"You let an indigenous species – who haven't even invented the _wheel_ yet – see your ship!"

At least Spock tried to stick up for her.

"Are you giving me attitude, Spock?"

"I am expressing multiple attitudes simultaneously. To which are you referring?"

That didn't stop Jane from being mad at him.

"You should have thought about this, pointy!"

"Pointy? Is that a derogatory-?"

Then Spock was sent out. That was when the real chewing out began.

"Do you know what a pain you are?" Pike said. "You think the rules don't apply to you. There's greatness in you, but there's not an ounce of humility. You think you can't make mistakes, but there's going to come a moment when you realize you're wrong about that, and you're going to get yourself and everyone under your command killed. Starfleet took a risk with you; you were too young to become a Captain, and you still are. Putting a child in command of the _Enterprise_; I should have known this was going to happen."

"So what are they gonna do about it?"

"They've taken her away from you, Jane. The _Enterprise_."

The surface beneath her fell away.

* * *

Jane was in the local shipyard when Pike found her.

"The first time I found you was in a yard like this," he said. "Remember that? You were having your ass handed to you."

"That's not what happened," Jane denied, hiding her smile.

"There were four guys."

"If they'd got a couple more, it would have been an even fight."

"I admit, it was epic."

"That a twelve-year-old girl could give them a good fight?"

Pike chuckled.

"They've given her back to me," he said.

Jane sighed. She preferred that, rather than giving the ship to a stranger.

"OK," she said. "But watch out for that First Officer; he'll stab you in the back."

"Spock's not my First Officer," said Pike. "_You_ are."

Jane gave him a shocked look.

"...Me?"

"It took a lot of convincing," Pike explained. "But I was able to make a good argument. I believe in you, Jane."

Jane didn't know what to say, and didn't get the chance to; for they were both called in for a meeting.

* * *

Jane saw Spock before they went inside; she was still mad at him, for many reasons. But she didn't let it show.

"I understand that I should have informed you of my report," he said. "But I could not have lied in the report itself. Vulcans cannot lie."

"I know that, and that's not what I'm upset about," said Jane. "What I'm upset about is that when a friend saves you, you don't then stab her in the back."

"I am sorry, Captain."

"It's Commander now, thanks to you," said Jane. "But even so...I'm gonna miss you."

Spock opened his mouth and closed it again, giving her a blank stare. Jane sighed, rolled her eyes and walked away. Sometimes she wanted to slap him.

* * *

During the meeting Jane got a feeling of unease.

At first she was angered that the _Kelvin Memorial_ – her father's memorial – had been attacked. Admiral Marcus said that it had been done by a man named John Harrison; one of their top agents. But what got Jane confused was why he would attack the memorial; while it was linked to Starfleet, it wasn't an important target.

That got her thinking; why? Why would he?

Then she realized that an attack like this would lead to the top Starfleet officers meeting in the same room they were in now – a room which was all glass, at the top of a building which was in view of everything...

She spoke up and voiced this – just as a ship showed up outside.

"CLEAR THE ROOM!"

She dived out the way, and after making sure that both Pike and Spock were safe and alive, she crawled out of the room in order to find something she could use to fight back. All around her, men and women were falling, and she tried to block out their screams.

She found a large gun on the wall and fired at the ship, trying to draw its attention away from the people escaping. When that failed to work, Jane just launched the gun into the engine; the gun was attached to the wall, and doing so took a chunk of the wall with it.

The ship began to go down, but as it did, Jane saw the pilot; it was John Harrison, and his eyes never left hers as he beamed away.

With the threat gone, Jane hurried to find the others...and froze.

Christopher Pike was laying dead, with Spock knelt by his side.

Jane stumbled over to the body of the man who had been like a father to her, and with tears in her eyes, she collapsed to the floor and buried her face into his chest. She tried to get up again...but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Spock held her, allowing her to cry into him until help arrived.

* * *

_2262.201_

The next morning, Scotty was able to discover where John Harrison had beamed to; Qo'nos.

Jane and Spock went to inform Admiral Marcus. He began talking about the impending war with the Klingons, how it was unavoidable, but Jane didn't want to hear about that; all she wanted was permission to go after Harrison.

Marcus gave that permission. He even gave her seventy-two torpedoes to launch at Harrison when they arrived at the edge of Klingon Space.

"There's one other thing, Admiral," said Jane. "I would like Commander Spock to be reinstated as my First Officer."

Spock looked at her, and while his expression was blank, Jane could tell that he was shocked.

* * *

_2262.202_

"Jane, I want to give you a post-examination," said McCoy.

Jane rolled her eyes. First Spock was trying to convince her that going after Harrison was a bad idea, and now McCoy wanted to poke her. Things weren't really looking up.

And Spock was still going on.

"I'm not taking ethics lessons from a robot," she said.

"Reverting to name calling means you are defensive and therefore find my opinion valid."

Jane didn't need to say anything to that. Spock knew her too well, and she also knew that when it came to the Vulcan, he was stubborn in his opinions.

And then there was McCoy's examination.

"Bones, get that thing off of my face!"

The irritation of both men – hidden irritation on Spock's part – thankfully went away when they were approached by a blonde woman.

"Captain Kirk?" she said. "I'm Science Officer Wallace; I've been assigned to the _Enterprise_ by Admiral Marcus."

"You requested an additional Science Officer?" Spock asked Jane, looking almost hurt.

"No," she replied. "I thought requesting new people was your job?"

"There was no request," said the woman. "Admiral Marcus assigned me. These are my transfer orders."

Jane took them and had a look. In truth, she left Spock to these duties, but he looked a little put out.

"Lt. Carol Wallace, a doctor in applied physics, specializing in advanced weaponry," she read.

"Impressive credentials," said Spock. "But redundant now that I'm back aboard the _Enterprise_."

"Shut up, Spock!" said McCoy. "The more the merrier, if you ask me! Have a seat, Doctor!"

Carol took the empty seat next to McCoy. Seeing the smile on McCoy's face, Jane only rolled her eyes.

* * *

Jane didn't know what to say when Scotty resigned. Even his little friend, Keenser, resigned with him. All because he didn't want the torpedoes on the ship.

"Jane, please," he said, almost begging. "Don't use those torpedoes."

Jane bit her lip. Scotty always knew what he was talking about, and always knew when something was up. His worry made her worried, too.

* * *

"My condolences for Captain Pike," Uhura said to Jane, as they both entered the lift.

"Thank you, but that's the least of my problems," said Jane. "Scotty just quit. And my _delightful_ First Officer is second-guessing me every chance he gets. Sometimes I just wanna rip the..._bangs_ off his head."

"Are you sure it's you who's the problem?" asked Uhura.

"It's not," said Jane. "We've been having issues since he began his habit of going into missions with disregard for his own life."

Uhura looked surprised.

"So wait, are you guys fighting?"

"Ny, I'd rather not talk about this-"

"But what's that even _like_?"

They both stopped talking when the lift doors opened and Spock was waiting there. Uhura passed him, but as Jane did, she couldn't resist making a comment.

"Ears burning?"

* * *

Halfway through the announcement to the crew, Jane changed her mind.

"Our mission is to...capture him," she said. "When we reach the edge of Klingon Space, a small task force will be sent in a shuttle to the surface of Qo'nos. I need two volunteers from security to be ready and waiting. Now...let's go get this son of a bitch."

Spock approached her when she was finished.

"Captain, I believe you have made the right decision," he said.

When she looked up at him, she found that he didn't look smug; he looked relieved.

* * *

The ship lurched when they suddenly dropped out of warp.

"Chekov, did you break my ship?"

"_I am not sure what the problem is, Keptin_," Chekov reported. "_But we are working on it._"

"OK," said Jane, before turning to Spock and Uhura. "We might as well go now; while they're fixing the ship. Uhura, how's your Klingon?"

"It's rusty, but I can make it work."

"Good. Both of you get changed," she told them, and when they left, Jane turned to Sulu. "Mr. Sulu, you have the chair while we're gone. I need you to inform Harrison that we're coming to get him. Have the torpedoes ready just in case."

McCoy used the opportunity to whip out one of his metaphors.

"Jane, wait! You just sat the man down at a high stakes poker game with no cards and told him to bluff. Now Sulu's a good man, but he's no Captain."

"For the next two hours, he is. And enough with the metaphors, all right? That's an order."

* * *

They had just arrived on Qo'nos when Jane couldn't keep her anger in anymore. She made a comment about his disregard for his own life, which started off an argument.

"See, Ny? _This_ is what it's like to argue with Spock!" Jane told her friend.

"Guys, are we really going to do this _now?_" asked Uhura.

"The rest of the crew are mad at you, too!" Jane insisted. "Isn't that right, Ny?"

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" she said back, but after a beat, she added, "She's right."

"It is my life that is at risk, therefore I do not understand why you are angry," said Spock.

"Because in disregarding you life you're also disregarding my feelings!" Jane yelled. "How _I_ might feel if you don't come back! You're more than my First Officer, Spock; you're my friend."

"You think that in disregarding my life I am also disregarding your feelings?" said Spock.

"You never show _anything_-"

"The reason I do not show what I am feeling is because I do not wish to. And the reason I do not wish to is not because I do not care, but because of how much it hurts," said Spock. "When I lost my planet, I experienced feelings I do not wish to experience again; feelings which I fear would cause me to lose control, as I did on the bridge four years ago. You mistake my choice not to feel as a reflection of my not caring, while I assure you the truth is precisely the opposite. And while it may appear that I am disregarding my life, I always endeavour to come back – especially when I have someone to come back to. Jane, I have been, and always shall be, your friend. That will never change."

Jane had no words.

Unfortunately that's when the Klingons came.

* * *

"Give me all six fuel cells!"

"Aye, Captain."

They soared through the abandoned city, trying to lose the Klingon ship in hot pursuit. Things got worse when they started shooting, one blast missing them by inches but succeeding in rocking the ship.

"Damn it!" Jane swore.

"They're closing fast!" Uhura reported.

Then Jane saw a small opening up ahead. They would have to turn the ship on its side...

"All right, there! We can lose them there!"

"This ship will not fit."

"We'll fit!"

"Captain, we will not fit."

"We'll fit! We'll fit!"

She turned the ship on its side, and while it was a tight squeeze, they were able to make it through.

"I told you we'd fit!"

"I am not sure that qualifies."

* * *

"We're outnumbered, and out-gunned," said Uhura, after they'd been surrounded.

"Then we come out shooting," said Jane.

"You brought me along because I spoke Klingon," Uhura insisted. "So let me speak Klingon."

* * *

"Whatever it is, it's not gonna work."

Jane, Spock and the two security officers watched as Uhura approached the Klingon commander.

"It may, whatever it is," said Spock. "If you interrupt her now, you will not only incur the wrath of the Klingons, but that of Lt. Uhura as well."

Jane grabbed some phasers just in case. Uhura tried to explain to the commander what was happening, but the Klingon just grabbed her throat and took out his sword. Jane was ready to spring into action...

...but then Harrison came out of nowhere and attacked.

* * *

Jane was lying on the ground with Uhura and Spock next to her when Harrison approached, lowering his hood.

"How many torpedoes are there?" he asked immediately.

"What?"

"The torpedoes?" he asked again. "How many?"

"Seventy-two."

He instantly dropped his gun.

"I surrender myself to you."

Spock picked up the discarded gun while Jane got to her feet.

"John Harrison, you are under arrest," she said, before punching him. "That's for blowing up my dad's memorial!"

"Captain-"

PUNCH!

"_That's_ for killing Captain Pike!"

"Captain-"

PUNCH!

"And _that's_ for all the lives you took!"

"Captain!"

It was Uhura's plea which got her to stop, and only then did Jane realize that none of her punches had effected Harrison in any way.

"So," he said, "you must be the infamous Captain Jane T. Kirk. The child of the fleet."

* * *

When Harrison was locked up and McCoy had taken a sample of his blood, Harrison had the nerve to taunt Jane.

"Let me explain to you what's happening here!" she told him through gritted teeth. "You are a _criminal_! I watched you murder innocent men and women! I was authorized to _end_ you! And the only reason why you're _still alive_ is because I am _allowing_ it! So shut. _Your. Mouth._"

"Captain, are you going to punch me again, over and over until your arm weakens? Clearly you want to," said Harrison. "So tell me: why did you allow me to live?"

"We all make mistakes."

"No, I don't think so," he said. "I surrendered to you because, despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you seem to have a conscience, Miss Kirk. If you did not, then it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth: 23174611. Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look."

"Give me one reason why I should listen to you."

"I can give you seventy-two. And they're all on board your ship, Captain. They have been all along."

* * *

"Scotty, it's Kirk."

"_Oh, well now! If it isn't Captain Jane Tiberia Perfect-Hair! Did ya hear that? I called her Perfect-Hair!_"

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Scotty, where are you?" she asked. "Are you drunk?"

"_What I do in my private time is my business, Jane._"

"Listen, Scotty, I need you to help me out with something; I need you to take these coordinates down. 23,17,46,11. Are you writing?"

"_What, you don't think I can't remember four numbers? You're not the only one with an amazing memory! Wait, what was the third one?_"

"46," she told him. "Remember that; 23,17,46,11. I'm not sure what you're looking for. I think you'll know when you see it. And I'm sorry about not listening to you; you were right about those torpedoes."

* * *

For once, Spock and McCoy were agreeing with each other. McCoy even said it made him uncomfortable whenever he and Spock were on the same side.

"Look, we need to open those torpedoes," Jane insisted.

"How about we ask the Admiral's daughter to assist us?"

"Who?"

"Dr. Wallace is actually Dr. Marcus, the Admiral's daughter."

"She's _what?_" McCoy asked in disbelief.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Jane asked.

"When it became relevant to our situation, as it just did."

* * *

"Bones, thanks for helping out. Dr. Marcus asked for the steadiest hands on the ship."

Jane was speaking to McCoy, who was on another planet with Carol as they prepared to open one of the torpedoes.

"_You know,_" he said, "_when I dreamt about being stuck on a deserted planet with a gorgeous woman, there was no torpedo._"

"Dr. McCoy, may I remind you that you're not there to flirt."

"_So, how can these hands help you, Dr. Marcus?_"

"Bones!"

After an accident in which the torpedo almost went off with McCoy's arm stuck inside it, they were able to get it open. But what they found inside wasn't something they expected.

* * *

"Why is there a man in that torpedo?"

Harrison looked up at Jane and Spock.

"There are men and women in _all_ those torpedoes, Captain," he said. "_I_ put them there."

Jane and Spock exchanged a glance.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the former.

"A remnant of a time long past," said Harrison after a pause. "Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. But we were condemned as criminals. Forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping that when we awoke things would be different. But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of Space; our ship was found adrift, and I alone was revived."

"I looked up John Harrison," said Jane. "Until three years ago, he didn't exist."

"John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause; a smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name...is..._Khan_."

Somehow, Jane felt that name was important.

"Why would a Starfleet Admiral ask a three-hundred-year-old frozen man for help?" asked Jane.

"Because I am better."

"At what?"

"Everything. Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time, and for that he needed a warrior's mind; _my_ mind, to design weapons and warships."

"Are you suggesting that the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply to exploit your intellect?" asked Spock.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery," Khan corrected. "Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock; you can't even break a rule, so how can you be expected to break bones? Marcus used me to design weapons to help him realize his vision of a militarized Starfleet. He sent you, Captain, to use those weapons; to fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet, and then he purposely crippled your ship near enemy Space, leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whoever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about; the war he always wanted."

"No," said Jane, shaking her head. "I watched you open fire on a room of unarmed Starfleet officers! You killed them in cold blood!"

"Marcus took my crew from me!"

"You are a _murderer_!"

"He used my friends to control me!" said Khan, turning away. "I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed. But I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed _every single one_ of the people I hold most dear. So I responded in kind."

Jane didn't know what to say, and continued to stare at him as he turned back, tears in his eyes.

"My crew is my family, Kirk," he said. "Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

Sulu chose that moment to beep in.

"_Proximity alert, Captain,_" he said. "_There's a ship at warp heading right for us._"

"Klingons?"

"At warp?" Harrison questioned. "No, Captain. I think you and I both know who it is."

* * *

After Jane had Khan moved to the medical bay, she and Spock made their way to the bridge. Once there they were hailed by Admiral Marcus.

He kept on going on about how war with the Klingons was inevitable, and about how handing Khan over to him was the right thing; he didn't deserve to stand trial, and that he should be killed. It was then that Jane realized Khan was right; Marcus was trying to hide what he'd been doing, and in order to do that he needed to kill Khan.

Which meant killing them, too.

So Jane bluffed; she said they were going to lower their shields so Marcus could beam Khan over to him from the detention centre. Spock caught on, knowing that Khan was in the medical bay, and soon they were at warp.

Only for Carol to come running and inform them that Marcus's ship could outrun them.

Which was exactly what it did.

* * *

Hope seemed lost.

Carol had been beamed off the ship by Marcus, and he was getting ready to fire on them again. Jane had to try one last thing.

"Sir, please!" she begged. "You can do whatever you want to me, but _please_ spare the lives of my crew! I know you only have Starfleet's best interests at heart, and I know you're only trying to defend us. But I'll hand over Khan, and I'll hand over myself; you can kill me if you want. But _please_, spare my crew. They were only following my orders. They've done _nothing_ wrong."

"That's one hell of an apology, young lady," said Marcus. "But I was never going to let your crew live."

He cut the transmission. Spock approached Jane, and the two of them shared a long, heart-wrenching look before Jane turned to the rest of the crew.

"I'm sorry."

But then Marcus's ship went offline.

"_Captain, guess what I found on the other side of Jupiter?_"

"Scotty!"

* * *

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"An Arab proverb attributed to a prince who was later betrayed and beheaded by his own people."

"Well, it's still a hell of a quote."

Jane and Spock were walking towards the medical bay; Jane wanted Khan's help, but Spock was protesting against it.

"Khan and I will go aboard the enemy ship, get Scotty back and stop Marcus from blowing us to pieces," Jane was explaining.

"I will go with you, Captain."

"No, I need you on the bridge."

"I cannot allow you to do this!" Spock told her, placing his hand on her shoulder and turning her to him. "It is my function aboard this ship to advise you in making the wisest decisions possible, something I believe you are incapable of doing at this moment."

"Oh, so _now_ you decide to do your job!" she snapped back.

"I do not understand, Captain."

"Because I'm too young for this!" she yelled. "All of them are right; I _am_ to young to command a ship! None of it makes any sense, and none of it is logical, and the only reason we haven't been killed yet is because I've always gone on my gut feelings! And sometimes...sometimes I look at you, and while I don't say anything, inside I'm asking you – _begging_ you – to tell me what to do. Because I have _no idea_ what I'm supposed to do; I only know what I _can_ do. The _Enterprise_ and her crew needs someone on that chair who knows what to do. That's not me. It's you, Spock."

* * *

"Khan, if you help me, I can guarantee your crew's safety," Jane informed.

"How can you do that when you cannot even guarantee the safety of your _own_ crew?"

Jane would have snapped back if something hadn't caught her attention.

"Bones, what are you doing to that tribble?"

"Injecting Khan's blood into it," McCoy replied. "His blood regenerates like nothing I've ever seen."

Jane turned away.

"Look, you want to save you crew, right? You want revenge?" she told him. "If you don't help me now you're not gonna get either, and then we're _all_ gonna die. So I suggest you wipe that smug smile off your face and get your ass into gear. Now!"

Khan just looked at her, his expression unchanging.

"Not even Admiral Marcus had the guts to do what you just did, Kirk," he said. "I admire a man – or woman – with that kind of courage."

* * *

"_Captain, what you're attempting would be like jumping out of a moving car, from a bridge, and into a shot glass!_"

"It's OK, Scotty," Jane assured him. "I've done it before."

Khan gave her a confused sideways glance, and Jane realized what it sounded like.

"Yeah, it was a vertical drill, we jumped onto this platform... It doesn't matter."

"_Captain, are you certain you do not wish for me to go instead?_" asked Spock.

"Spock, I'm dressed, and I'm ready."

"_I know, Captain. I was only trying to 'kid' you._"

Jane rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Very funny, Spock," she told him, before noticing Khan looking at her oddly again. "What?"

"You have an unusual relationship with your First Officer, Captain."

"We're friends," she told him. "What's wrong about that?"

"Caution, Captain," said Khan. "For while Mr. Spock may be the fearless genius who ensures that a calm force of intelligence guides your every mission, if you look deeper you will see an outsider who does not belong; a man of two worlds. This tears him apart; a constant battle between what he thinks and what he feels. What does he do? Does he follow his head, embracing logic and the path of reason? Or does he follow his heart, knowing the emotions he cannot control may destroy him?"

Jane didn't say anything to that.

* * *

"Spock, my display's down; I'm flying blind."

"_Captain, without your display compass, hitting your target destination is mathematically impossible._"

"Spock, if I get back, we really need to talk about your bedside manner."

* * *

In hindsight, Jane should have figured out that Khan was immune to a phaser's stun.

For after Marcus ranted on again about the Klingon war, Khan leapt up, took out Scotty, broke Carol's leg, took out Jane, and then crush the Admiral's head. And then Jane was forced in front of the viewing screen so her bridge crew could see her being held hostage.

"I'm going to make this very simple for you," Khan began.

"_Captain!_" Spock exclaimed.

"I'm all right," she tried to assure him.

"Your crew for my crew," Khan continued.

"_You betrayed us._"

"Oh, you are smart, Mr. Spock."

"Spock, don't-" Jane tried, but Khan threw her to the floor.

"Mr. Spock, give me my crew."

"_And what will you do when you get them?_" Spock asked.

"Continue the work we were doing before we were banished," said Khan.

"_Which as I understand is the mass-genocide of any being you find to be less than superior to yourselves._"

"Shall I destroy you, Mr. Spock?" said Khan. "Or will you give me what I want?"

"_We have no transporter capabilities._"

"Fortunately mine are perfectly functioning. Drop your shields."

This went on until Spock was convinced to give the torpedoes to Khan after lowering the shields.

"Well, Kirk," said Khan, "it seems apt to return you to your crew. After all, no ship should go down without her Captain."

* * *

"One day I've been off this ship! One _bloody_ day!"

Jane and Scotty hurried through the halls as the ship swayed left and right. Part of her was beaming at the thought of Spock thinking ahead and setting off the torpedoes – without Khan's crew in them, of course. But the other part of her was worried, for the ship was damaged and losing altitude.

They slipped, and were able to grab onto the railings of a walkway to stop themselves from falling. An announcement sounded, telling the crew to evacuate.

"There won't be time for an evacuation if we don't get power to stabilize the damn ship!" Scotty said.

"Can we restore it?" asked Jane.

"Only from engineering," said Scotty. "We have to get to the warp core!"

They ran through the ship as it turned this way and that, running on the walls and jumping over gaps. They reached engineering when the ship turned again, causing them to grab onto railings once more. Scotty lost his grip and Jane caught him, and just as she lost her grip too, Chekov came out of nowhere and grabbed her.

After giving Chekov his orders Scotty and Jane ran to the warp core, where they discovered that the main reactor had fallen out of place.

"The ship's dead, Captain!" said Scotty. "She's gone."

"No she's not."

"Captain, if we go in there, the radiation will kill us before we can make the climb!"

"But _we're_ not making the climb."

"What?"

Jane punched him, knocking him out. Then she secured him to a seat before entering the warp core.

The radiation began to burn her, but Jane kept going. She climbed up to the main reactor; she could feel the pain, but she kept on going. At the top, she secured herself and began to kick the reactor back into place. It took several attempts, several screams of determination, but she was able to do it. The shock caused Jane to fall backwards.

* * *

When Jane reached the door, she could see Scotty giving her a helpless look. She knew why; he couldn't open the door otherwise everyone in engineering would die.

That's when Spock arrived.

"Open it!"

"The decontamination process is not complete; you'll flood the whole compartment. The door's locked, sir."

Spock crouched down by the glass so he was level with Jane, who sat herself upright. She was able to close the door leading to the main reactor before turning to meet her First Officer's gaze.

"How's our ship?" she asked.

"Out of danger," he replied. "You saved the crew."

"And you used what he wanted against him. That's a nice move."

"It is what you would have done."

"And this...this is what you would have done. It was only logical..." she told him, trying to ignore the burning pain in her cells. "I'm scared, Spock. Help me not be. How do you choose not to feel?"

Spock only shook his head, looking the most emotional Jane had ever seen him. He was crying.

"I do not know. Right now I am failing."

The pain was getting stronger. Jane was dying; she knew it. Which meant she had to tell Spock what she felt.

"...I want you to know why I couldn't let you die. Why I went back for you."

"Because you are my friend."

"...Much more than that, Spock. Much more."

But then her voice went. Coughing, chocking – trying to say what she needed to say – Jane brought her hand up to the glass. Spock pressed his hand there on the other side, in the form of the Vulcan salute, and Jane moved her fingers to match. She knew it wasn't the touch she needed, but she attempted to send him what she needed to say.

That she loved him. Ever since she had been shown the image of their daughter by the elder Spock, she had loved him. She tried to send him the image as well, to show him what she meant.

He looked at their hands and then back at her, his expression suddenly a lot more heart-wrenching than before. It was then that she knew he had received her message.

His face was the last thing she saw before she was consumed by darkness.

* * *

_2262.216_

When Jane awoke, she was lying in a bed.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic, you were barely dead," said a familiar voice, and Jane looked to her right to see McCoy. "The transfusion really took its toll. You've been out cold for two weeks."

"Transfusion?" Jane asked, suddenly remembering what had happened.

"Your cells were heavily radiated," said McCoy. "We had little choice."

"Khan?"

"Once we caught him, I synthesized the serum from his super-blood," he explained. "Tell me, are you feeling power-mad, homicidal or despotic?"

"No more than usual," she replied. "How'd you catch him?"

"I didn't."

He stepped aside to reveal Spock, who had been standing in the shadows. Jane understood.

"You saved my life."

"Uhura and I had something to do with it too, you know," said McCoy.

Jane smirked.

"You saved my life, Jane," said Spock. "And-"

"Spock, just...thank you."

"You are welcome, Jane."

McCoy left, muttering something about running some tests, leaving the two alone in the room. Spock gently sat down on the bed.

"Spock," Jane began, "Khan said something which made me think. You were born of two worlds, and those two worlds must constantly be fighting inside you. And if being emotional hurts you too much, then you don't have to be; I shouldn't have gotten mad at you about it."

"I am grateful for your concern, Jane," said Spock. "And while I am constantly at conflict, my emotions give me no pain. Especially when you are concerned."

She smiled.

"And you did...get my message?" she asked. "I know there was glass separating out hands and you looked like you had, but-"

"I did," he said.

"I just want you to know that Humans tend to confess these things when they're dying, because it's the last chance they have to say something. If you want, we can forget about it, and everything can go back to normal."

"I do not wish it to," said Spock. "I saw the face of the daughter we could have; I saw what our future could be. I would like that, too."

He moved his hand forwards, two fingers out, and knowing what he was going to do Jane did the same with her own hand. They touched, and Spock leaned forwards to press his forehead against hers.

Their minds; one and together. And Jane was able to get a kiss in there too before McCoy reappeared and snapped at them.

"This is a hospital, not a honeymoon suite!"

* * *

_2263.202_

A year later, twenty-year-old Jane Tiberia Kirk stood in front of an audience of her crew and other members of Starfleet.

"As the events which happened one year ago showed us, there will always be those who mean to do us harm," she spoke. "To stop them, we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves. Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us. But that's not who we are. When Christopher Pike first gave me his ship, he had me recite the Captain's oath; words I regretfully didn't fully appreciate at the time. But now I see them as a call for us to remember who we once were and who we must be again. And those words: Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship _Enterprise_. Her ongoing mission; to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before."

* * *

After telling a smiling Sulu to leave her chair, Jane turned to the newest member of her crew.

"Dr. Marcus, I'm glad you could be part of the family," she told the woman.

"It's nice to have a family," said Carol, smiling in McCoy's direction.

McCoy, however, wasn't smiling.

"It's a five-year mission, Bones!" Jane told him, patting him on the back. "Lighten up!"

"Five years in Space; God help me," he muttered.

Jane walked up to Spock.

"Where should we go first?" she asked him.

"A mission of this duration has never been attempted," he replied. "I defer to your good judgement, Captain."

She smiled at him. Despite their open feelings, nothing had really changed between them. They would always be friends, and there was nothing against sharing a romantic relationship with a friend.

"Mr. Sulu, take us out!"

"Aye, Captain!"

* * *

Don't forget to review! :D


	11. Plot of Your Favourite Movie

So here's one which gave me a bit of freedom with what I could do. I had a lot of movies to choose from, since I have quite a few favourites.

I chose my favourite at the moment. My sister was involved in a production of _Les Misérables_ at her school, and it made me want to watch the movie. Let's just say that I've got all the songs stuck in my head at the moment.

I was surprised that I was able to find a character for each, although I'll admit that what I've written can be seen as cheesy for some. I hope you all like it, anyway, and I apologize if any of the lyrics are wrong (and I am aware that I skip some lines).

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs or the plot.

* * *

Plot of Your Favourite Movie

"_Look down! Look down! Don't look them in the eye!_"

Jim T. Kirk struggled to pull the ship into the harbour, but he wasn't having as tough a time as others were; he'd been imprisoned for nineteen years, and he was used to it.

When the work was done, an inspector asked Jim to bring the flag to him. Jim did so, showing his great strength as he dragged both the flag and its mast to the inspector.

"_Prisoner 24601, your time is up and your parole has begun. Do you know what that means?_"

"_Yes. It means I'm free._"

"_No. Follow to the letter your artillery; your badge of shame will warn that you are a dangerous man._"

"_I stole a loaf of bread. My brother's son was close to death. He would have starved._"

"_You'll starve again, unless you learn the meaning of the law. __Prisoner 24601._"

"_My name is Jim T. Kirk._"

"_And I am Khan. Do not forget my name. Do not forget me, 24601._"

* * *

Jim travelled, being turned away wherever he went, until a Bishop who went by Christopher Pike gave him a bed for the night. Early in the morning, before light, Jim made the decision to steal his silver; he wasn't sure what made him do it, but he was soon caught and dragged back.

"We have your silver. We caught this man red-handed. He had the nerve to say you gave him this."

"That is right."

And then the Bishop went on to say that Jim had left the candlesticks behind. When Jim was released, the Bishop asked him to sell the silver and become a better man with the money he makes.

Jim didn't know what to say, and he was almost in tears as he left. He wanted to make a better life for himself, but he knew he couldn't do that if he stuck to his parole. Which gave him only one choice.

He broke his parole.

* * *

Carol pricked her finger as Foreman Hendorff leaned over her, breathing down her neck. She was glad when the day was over and she was free to go home. She took a letter out of her pocket and tried to conceal it in her hand as she walked away.

"_What have we here, oh innocent sister?_"

The letter was snatched from her hand by one of the other women, and Carol tried to get it back.

"_Dear Carol, you must send us more money, you daughter is ill, there's no time to lose..._"

Carol snatched the letter from her hands.

"_Give the letter to me, it is none of your business._"

The woman tried to get it back again, causing a fight. Hendorff hurried over to break it up, and it even caught the attention of the Mayor.

"_What is the meaning of this? This is a factory, not a circus! Ladies, settle down! I am the Mayor of this town; I run a business of repute._"

He turned and saw a familiar face in the window of his office.

"Deal with this, Hendorff. Be as patient as you can."

He left, and when he was gone Carol's letter was snatched from her hand once again and given to Hendorff, who read it.

"_I should have known the cat had claws; I should have guessed your little secret. The virtuous Carol!_"

"_She's been laughing at you while she's been having her men!_"

"_She'll be nothing but trouble again and again! Sack the girl today!_"

"Right, my girl. On your way."

* * *

Inspector Khan couldn't believe what he had seen.

The Mayor was not old, but the inspector knew that he was still reasonable so – and too old to be able to lift a heavy cart on his own. It reminded him of the prisoner he was hunting; one he had hunted across the years.

But the Mayor was a good man. It couldn't be him.

* * *

"_What pretty locks you got there. I'll give you all of ten franks; just think of that._"

Carol paused. She didn't want to sell her hair, but...

"_It pays a debt._"

"_Just think of that._"

"_What can I do; it pays a debt. Ten franks could save my poor Uhura._"

This led to her selling some of her teeth, as well. Then it led to becoming a prostitute. And after her first customer left, she cried.

"_I dreamed a dream of time gone by..._"

* * *

While Carol had not liked giving herself to these men, at least the first three had been gentle with her.

This man, on the other hand, assaulted her when she refused him. And then he lied to the inspector, saying _she_ had assaulted _him_. It looked hopeless...until the Mayor showed up and said he didn't believe the gentleman's story.

Carol at first yelled at him for not doing anything when the foreman sacked her; she explained that she had a child who she needed to pay for. She was hysterical about it; she was ill and she knew it, and she also knew there was a good chance that she'd never see her daughter again.

But then the Mayor carried her to the hospital, saying that he would send for her child. Carol had never been so happy.

* * *

Jim didn't know what to do. Khan had said Prisoner 24601 had been caught – but the man that had been caught was innocent.

He had a choice; speak up and be detained, or stay silent and be damned.

He decided to speak up.

"_Who am I? 24601!_"

* * *

"_Uhura, it's grown so cold. Uhura, it's passed your bedtime. You've played the day away..._"

Jim watched Carol from behind the curtains. From what he could tell, she was hallucinating; she was most definitely ill, and this combined with her desire to see her child again.

"_Come to me, Uhura, the light is fading..._"

Jim approached her.

"_Dear, Carol. Your child will be here soon. Dear Carol, she will be by your side._"

"_Uhura...my child, where did you go?!_"

"_Be at peace. She'll live in my protection. Your child will want for nothing._"

"_Good Monsieur, you come from God in Heaven. Tell Uhura that I love her...and I'll see her when I wake._"

Instead of sleeping, however, she died.

That's when Khan appeared. He tried to arrest Jim, despite Jim's attempts to convince him otherwise; he needed three days to take care of Uhura and find her a home.

"_You know nothing of Khan! I was born inside a jail! I was born with scum like you! I am from the gutter, too!_"

Jim was forced to leap into the river in order to escape.

* * *

"_There is a castle on a cloud..._"

Uhura stopped sweeping and picked up the doll she had made herself, rocking it in her arms. She quickly began sweeping again when Madam Gaila appeared, telling her to go fetch some water from the well. Uhura didn't want to go alone in the dark, but Gaila forced her to.

After Uhura was gone, Gaila happily greeted her daughter, Christine, before kicking her husband who was lying on the floor.

"Wakey, wakey. We're opening."

Monsieur Nero picked himself up, stumbling from all the drink he'd consumed.

* * *

Jim saw the little girl struggling with a bucket of water, and when she spotted him, she gasped and hid behind a tree. Jim approached her cautiously; he had a suspicion as to who this was.

"_I am called Uhura._"

Jim gave her a warm smile and offered to carry her bucket. She warmed up to him almost instantly, which gave Jim a good idea of how her life must have been.

Upon arriving at the inn, he explained to the owners what had happened to Carol, and that he was taking Uhura with him. The owners attempted to steal from him, but he was wise to their tricks, and then they attempted to heckle him for more money. Jim just gave it to them in order to be gone quickly.

Then outside, he noticed Uhura looking at a doll in the window of a shop, so he brought it for her.

* * *

"_Suddenly you're here..._"

Jim allowed Uhura to sleep on his lap during the coach ride. Watching her, he realized he'd never been this happy; the little girl had opened up his heart somehow.

When they arrived at the gates of Paris, Jim saw that each coach was being checked by Inspector Khan. Thinking fast, he woke up Uhura and led her out of the coach, before taking off at a run. They were able to climb the wall with Khan giving chase, and eventually made it into a convent.

That was where he bumped into a familiar face; the man he had saved from underneath the cart, who offered to help them.

* * *

Inspector Khan looked over the darkness of Paris, wondering where the escaped convict was. Wherever he was, he would find him.

"_Lord, let me find him. That I may see him. I will never rest. This I swear by the stars!_"

* * *

"_Look down and see the beggars at your feet! Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down and see the sweepings of the streets! Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!_"

A young boy ran through the carriages being held up before leaping onto one, addressing the people sat inside.

"_How do you do, my name's Chekov. These are the people; here's my patch. Not much to look at; nothing tosh. Nothing near what you call up to scratch!_"

He climbed through their carriage before hurrying to where two young men were stood in front of a house; these two young men were friends of his, and their names were McCoy and Spock.

"_When's this gonna end?_"

"_Something's gotta happen now!_"

"_Where are the leaders of the land?_"

"_Where is the king who runs this show?_"

"_Only one man; Admiral Barnett._"

"_Speaks for the people down below._"

"_Barnett is ill and fading fast._"

The people in front of them chanted with them, until the military arrived to clear them off. In the commotion Spock came face to face with his father, Sarek, who looked disappointed.

"You have brought shame to your family."

* * *

Jim and Uhura were helping the poor when Spock saw them; he was with his friend, Christine, and when he saw Uhura's face the world around him fell away. She saw him too, and smiled.

Unfortunately that was when Jim was reunited with Christine's parents, who attempted to rob him. Inspector Khan showed up and intervened, causing Jim to run, taking Uhura with him. While Monsieur Nero informed Khan who Jim was, Christine remembered Uhura, and was surprised that she had grown to be so pretty. Spock wanted to know where she lived, and asked Christine to find her.

Christine didn't want to, but when she realized how happy it would make Spock – the young man she loved – she agreed to do it.

* * *

Spock and McCoy met up with the rest of their friends in the café to make plans for their revolt. McCoy was serious about it.

"_The time is near, so near it's stirring the blood in their veins! We need a sign to rally the people, to call them to arms, to bring them in line!_"

But Spock wasn't feeling in the mood, and was asked if he'd seen a ghost.

"_A ghost, you say? A ghost, maybe. She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there, then she was gone._"

His friend, Scotty, gave him a slap on the back, beaming.

"_Is Spock in love at last? I've never heard him ooh and ahh!_"

McCoy tried to get them back on the topic of the revolution, but Spock kept on going back to the girl he had seen.

"_Spock, you are no longer a child. I do not doubt you mean it well. But now there is a higher cause! Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal! Our little lives don't count at all! Red:_"

"_The blood of angry men! Black: The dark of Ages past!_"

Then Sulu and Chekov arrived in a hurry.

"Listen, everybody!"

"Admiral Barnett is dead."

McCoy realized that this was the sign they needed. He tried to convince Spock to join them, but when the latter saw Christine arrive, he refused.

* * *

Christine had found the house, and Spock was overjoyed.

"_In my life, she has burst like the music of angels in the light of the sun! And my life, seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun! Christine, you're the friend who has brought me here!_"

He spun her around, and Christine laughed out loud.

"_Thanks to you, I'm at one with the Gods and Heaven is near! And I saw through a world that is new; that is free!_"

"_Every word that he says is a dagger in me...In my life, there is no one like him anyway...anyway. If he asked...I'd be his._"

That's when Spock saw her on the other side of the gate; she approached slowly, unable to believe it herself. Spock caught his breath.

"_A heart full of love... A heart full of song... I'm...I'm doing everything all wrong. Oh God, for shame! I do not even know your __name. Dear Mademoiselle...won't you say? Will you tell?_"

"_A heart full of love... I feel no regret._"

"_My name is Spock._"

"_And mine's Uhura._"

"_Uhura! I don't know what to say._"

"_Then make no sound._"

Christine watched from behind the wall, her heart breaking.

"_He was never mine to lose... Why regret what could not be?_"

Eventually Uhura was called back inside by her father, and Spock left too. Christine stayed...in time to see her father and his friends attempt to rob the house. Part of her wanted them to, but the part loyal to Spock made Christine scream in warning.

She stayed long enough to see Uhura leave a letter on the gate, and picking it up, she saw that it was addressed to Spock. Upon reading it, she made the selfish decision to keep it from her love.

"_On my own, pretending he's beside me..._"

She knew he would never see her as anything more than a friend, but she couldn't let him be with Uhura. It broke her heart too much. So when he hurried to see her again, she said nothing. Instead she dressed herself as a boy in order to join the revolution.

* * *

Despite Uhura's protests, Jim knew they had to escape to England. They just had to spend that night and the next day in a small flat before they could leave, but at least they would be off Khan's trail.

* * *

Uhura watched out the window of the carriage, hoping Spock had found her letter...hoping that he understood...

* * *

Spock couldn't understand why Uhura had left so suddenly, but now that she was no longer in his life, he was free to join his friends in the revolution.

* * *

Khan told his men to be ready for the revolution, and changed into civilian clothing in order to go undercover and learn their plans.

* * *

"_Do you hear the people sing..._"

The carriage carrying Admiral Barnett's body passed by.

"_Singing the song of angry men..._"

People began to look around upon hearing the revolutionaries.

"_It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again..._"

People joined in as the boys climbed onto the carriage.

"_When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums..._"

Flags were flown as the carriage continued.

"_There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!_"

The soldiers lined up and fired at them. Having their attention, the boys ran back to the café, where they built the barricade with the help of people throwing furniture out their windows. Khan joined them, offering to "go and spy on the soldiers".

His plan had been going well; he returned later in the evening to give them false news to make them unprepared.

But then the boy, Chekov, ratted him out, having recognized him.

Khan was captured and chained, and that's when the first attack came. All things considered, it went well, apart from Spock threatening to blow them all up.

And apart from Christine killing herself, saving Spock's life.

"I kept this from you. I'm sorry."

She gave him the letter from Uhura, and after telling him that she loved him, she died in his arms. Spock allowed Sulu to take her body away while he read Uhura's letter, and was overjoyed to read that she had not left Paris yet.

He sent Chekov to her with a letter.

* * *

When Chekov arrived, Jim answered the door and took the letter from him. He told the boy to be careful before he left, and then read the letter.

He realized why Uhura had been so reluctant to leave; she was in love.

So he made the decision to join the boys at the barricade. The only way he could reach them was by stealing a soldier's uniform, and when he arrived he was immediately restrained.

"_He_ was a volunteer."

They pointed to Khan, who was tied up inside.

"Wait! I know him!"

It was Chekov who spoke up in his defence, and no sooner had he done so, Jim spotted a soldier hiding above and shot at him. This earned the trust of the boys, and he asked their leader to let him shoot Khan.

But instead of shooting Khan, he let him live. Khan was shocked, but he left, and Jim shot a wall to make it look like he had killed him.

"_Sulu, you take the watch._"

Sulu nodded as they all passed around a drink. Jim looked at each of them, wondering which one his daughter loved, until one closest to him caught his attention.

"_Do I care if I should die? Now she goes across the sea! Life without Uhura means nothing at all! Would you weep, Uhura, if I were to fall? Would you weep, Uhura, for me?_"

Jim vowed to keep this young man alive for his daughter.

* * *

The battle came the next day.

Chekov was the first to fall. He bravely climbed over the barricade to get more gunpowder, despite Sulu's protests, and while he was able to dodge a few bullets, he was shot down. Sulu dragged his body to safety.

A commander asked the boys to surrender, but they refused. That's when the real battle started.

The boys fell, one by one, and when Jim saw Spock fall, he hurried over to him. Slinging the young man over his shoulder, Jim hid; seeing that the soldiers were targeting the boys who had hid themselves in the café, Jim made it over to a sewer and dragged himself and Spock into it.

In the café, Sulu was shot down. Seeing McCoy standing by the window alone, Scotty went to stand next to him, and both held their flag high as the soldiers shot them down.

* * *

Khan inspected the bodies of those who had fallen, but could not find Jim's. Seeing the young Chekov's, and remembering what the boy had done before he'd died, Khan pinned a medal for bravery on his jacket.

Searching the area, Khan found an open sewer and realized Jim had escaped through it.

* * *

Jim jolted awake and came face to face with Nero.

"I saved you!"

"Where is the exit?"

"That way!"

Jim hauled Spock onto his back and carried him to the exit. But when he climbed out, he came face to face with Khan.

He tried to explain that he needed to get Spock to a hospital, but Khan threatened to shoot him if he took another step; men like him could never change, Khan insisted. Jim just gave him a long, serious look, before walking away.

Khan didn't shoot.

* * *

Khan stood on the bridge, looking at the river below. He couldn't understand this man; he'd always believed that men could never change, but Jim T. Kirk seemed to have done the impossible.

Khan's inner struggle consumed him; follow the law, or follow his conscience.

"_I'll escape now from that world; from a world of Jim T. Kirk. There is nowhere I can turn. There is no way to go on!_"

So he took the third option, and threw himself off the bridge.

* * *

When Spock awoke, he was in a hospital. And when he returned to the café, he discovered that his friends were all dead.

"_There's a grief that can't be spoken... There's a pain that goes on and on... Empty chairs at empty tables... Now my friends are dead...and gone._"

Uhura came and took him from the café, before she and her father – the same man who had joined them at the barricade, Spock realized – brought him to his home. Sarek was there to greet him, relieved that he was alive and overjoyed that he had found love.

It was not long before Spock's wedding to Uhura that Jim sat him down and explained that he had to leave. He confessed that he was once a criminal, who broke his parole in order to start over and help others; he feared that he would be discovered, and didn't want to shame Uhura.

He made Spock promise not to tell Uhura, for her sake, and he promised. Uhura was upset that her father had left, and after the wedding ceremony, she spent her time by the window, hoping he would come. Spock convinced her to enjoy herself.

Monsieur Nero and Madam Gaila crashed the wedding soon after, telling Spock that they'd seen Uhura's father with a dead man on his back; they threatened to tell unless given money. But when Nero produced the ring he'd found on the dead man's finger, Spock recognized it as his.

It was then that he realized Jim had saved his life.

He had Nero and Gaila kicked out before fetching Uhura.

* * *

"_Monsieur, I bless your name._"

"I am ready, Carol..."

Jim felt the presence of Carol's ghost, comforting him in his final moments.

"_Monsieur, lay down your burden._"

"At the end of my days..."

"_You raised my child in love._"

"She's the best...in my life..."

Spock and Uhura hurried into the convent.

"_Papa! Papa! I do not understand! Are you all right? Why did you go away?_"

"_Uhura, my child, am I forgiven now? Thank God, thank God I've lived to see this day!_"

"_It is you who must forgive us. It is thanks to you that I am living. And again I lay down my life at your feet. Uhura, your father is a saint; when they wounded me, he took me from the barricade and brought me home...to you._"

Uhura smiled, and Jim laid a hand upon her head.

"_Now you are here...again beside me. Now I can die in peace...for now my life is blessed._"

"_You will live! Papa, you're going to live! It's too soon; too soon to say goodbye._"

"_Yes, Uhura. Forbid me now to die. I'll obey... I will try._"

He handed her a piece of paper.

"_On this page, I write my last confession. Read it well, when I at last am sleeping. It's the story of one who turned from hating; a man who only learned to love when you were in his keep._"

Jim felt the presence of Carol again.

"_Come with me; the chains will never bind you._"

"Forgive me of all my trespasses...and take me to your glory."

He slipped into peace, and allowed Carol to lead him to where the Bishop, Christopher Pike, was waiting, leaving behind the mourning Spock and Uhura.

"_Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade, is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Stand if you hear the distant drums. It is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes!_"

* * *

Don't forget to review! :D


	12. Pirates

Sorry for not updating yesterday. The new trailer for _Thor: The Dark World_ was released and I was busy geeking out over it XD

Anyway, those of you who are already familiar with my writing will know that I'm a _Pirates_ fan, so this one was relatively easy to write.

Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Pirates

_Captain's Log, Former HMS Enterprise, 16th November 1758_

_We will soon be intercepting another slave ship, our fifth since we disobeyed orders and broke away from the Royal Navy. As always, those we rescue are either welcome to stay and serve on the Enterprise, or will be taken back to their homeland. _

_I never really thought of living the life of piracy, for it always seemed like the darker path, but my crew and I have saved so many lives that it has made me realize that a life of freedom is the better life. I only hope that my father, Captain George Kirk, would be proud of my decision. _

_Captain James T. Kirk_

Jim put down his quill, leaned back into his chair and sighed. Life had changed so much in the past six months; at first it had been overwhelming, but Jim and his crew had grown used to it.

He rose from his chair and left his cabin. Outside on the deck, his crew were working hard to catch up with the slaver ship they were planning to intercept. Jim smiled, told them all to keep up the good work, before walking up the steps to the helm.

"Are we on course, Mr. Spock?" he asked his Quartermaster.

"Yes, Captain," replied Spock. "We should be intercepting them very soon."

"Good. Go down below deck and make sure the guns are prepared," Jim ordered, and after Spock left with a nod, the Captain turned to his young Navigator. "Mr. Chekov, report."

"The wind is on our side, _Keptin_," said the young Russian; they had picked up Chekov – a shipwreck survivor – not long after they left the Navy. "Even if the ship tries to run, they _vill_ not get far."

"Very good, Mr. Chekov," said Kirk, before turning to the Japanese Helmsman who they had saved from the same shipwreck. "Keep her steady, Mr. Sulu. Await my orders."

"Aye, Captain."

* * *

Mr. Spock was briefly diverted from his task of speaking with the Master Gunner when he was approached by the ship's Boatswain, Mr. Scott, and the ship's Carpenter, Mr. Keenser. They only wanted to give him the daily report, and Spock accepted it with a nod and praise to keep up the good work.

Once they were gone, he prevented himself from sighing. While nothing much had changed since they'd defected from the Navy, the idea of being on the wrong side of the law still didn't sit well with him. Before it had happened, he would have never even considered the life of a pirate. One woman had changed that...

Spock approached the Master Gunner, who was already preparing members of the crew for the upcoming battle.

"Miss Wallace, the Captain says we should be intercepting the ship very shortly," he told her. "Have your men ready to fire on command."

The blonde haired, blue eyed woman turned to him. Carol Wallace was new to the ship, but was an expert in weapons and had taken the role of Master Gunner after the previous one had been killed.

"Yes, Mr. Spock," she said with a nod.

"And something else, Master Gunner," Spock added, taking her aside so no one could hear them. "I suggest you tell the Captain your secret after this is over."

"What secret?" she questioned, looking nervous.

"That you are in fact Carol Marcus, daughter of Admiral Marcus who went missing on the evening before her arranged marriage to Governor Singh."

Carol just stared at him.

"I can't tell him," she said finally. "And please don't tell him, either. He'll send me back."

"He will not," said Spock. "In fact, he will do the complete opposite and keep you protected at all costs. The Captain hates any form of slavery, and he considers an arranged marriage to be one. He has also grown fond of you, Miss Wallace. The sooner you tell him, the better."

"I...suppose you're right. I'll tell him after we take this ship."

Spock nodded before walking away. He went to go back up on deck, but at the last second, changed direction and descended into the lower decks where the supplies were kept. He found the ship's Cooper checking the supplies, and allowed himself to smile as he beheld the reason he had joined his Captain in leaving the Navy.

"Miss Uhura, we will soon be intercepting our next ship. If you wish to come along, then I suggest you prepare yourself."

Uhura turned her attention to him, jumping a little in surprise.

"I'll come," she told him. "Those who we intend to rescue will need an assurance of our intentions. Who better to assure them than a former slave?"

Spock flinched. Uhura had been among the first of the slaves they'd rescued.

The _HMS Enterprise_ had been asked to escort the slaver ship across the Atlantic, although at first Admiral Marcus had not informed them of the cargo of the ship. Only when Kirk and Spock had gone over for a routine check did they realize that the cargo was slaves. It was during this visit that Spock had seen Uhura for the first time – and it had been love at first sight.

That evening, Jim had ordered an attack on the ship, freeing the slaves before delivering them back to their home. Uhura had chosen to stay on the ship, showing that Spock's feelings for her were very much mutual.

"We will save them, Nyota," said Spock, caressing her cheek.

She smiled before leaning in to kiss him, and he responded in kind. They broke apart when they heard Jim give the order to prepare for attack, and together they hurried up to the main deck.

* * *

Admiral Marcus's new method of protecting the slaver ships had not worked; he had thought that hiding Naval personal onboard – utilizing them in a surprise attack – would protect the ship from being overrun by pirates.

It had failed in spectacular fashion. Jim's crew had been able to defeat them – because he had already been informed of their presence by someone on the inside.

"Mr. Spock," said Kirk, "take Dr. McCoy, Miss Uhura and Mr. Chekov down below to retrieve the ship's "cargo". Bones, treat as many of them as you can."

"I'll do my best, Jim, but the conditions on these ships are the worst on the seven seas," said the doctor. "I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker."

He followed the other three below deck. With them gone, Jim ordered the other members of his crew to search the ship and take any loot they could find, before he then turned to the Naval personal. He saw a familiar Admiral with them, and smiled.

"Admiral Pike, nice to see you," he greeted, tipping his hat to his former commanding officer.

"I had a feeling we'd be meeting you, Kirk," said Pike. "Will I have to negotiate my way out of this one?"

"Seems like it," said Kirk. "Come over here and we'll get down to business."

Pike walked over, being watched by members of Jim's crew.

"You were early," whispered Pike, once he was out of earshot of the others.

"I needed you to be surprised," Jim told him. "Face it, Christopher; you're a terrible actor."

"Maybe," said the Admiral. "Make sure you leave these people at the location I told you about. They'll be safe there."

"Yes, sir," said Jim. "You can always join us, you know? It may be a hard life, but it's a lot more fun than the Royal Navy."

"I'll pass," said Christopher. "I'm too old for a pirate's life. Plus, you need someone to tip you off about Admiral Marcus's new routes and precautions."

"You have a point there. Now, if there's any member of your crew who's injured, I can have Dr. McCoy look them over once he's done below deck."

* * *

Don't forget to review! :D


	13. Asylum

Was able to get this one out on time! Hope you all like it! :D

Oh, and the first half was inspired by the trailer for _Once Upon a Time in Wonderland_.

* * *

Asylum

Nyota Uhura once again found herself sat in the chair – she always to it as _the chair_, at least in her mind – in front of the three familiar doctors.

It was routine by now. Each day she would be taken from her cell – she couldn't call it her _room_, for it was not a welcoming place nor was she there willingly – and walked along the winding hallways, past other cells containing those who people had labelled as mad or insane.

She had been labelled this, too. But she knew she wasn't.

Then she would be placed in front of the three doctors, who would ask her questions. It was the same, every day, and Nyota had gotten to the stage where she barely acknowledged what was going on around her. And she'd only been in the asylum for two weeks.

Today would be different, she had decided. Today she would lie her way out of it, and maybe – just maybe – she would be allowed to go home.

"Nyota," the first doctor addressed her, "when your parents brought you here, you claimed that you were being visited by someone. An alien. And that this alien would appear in your room by _beaming_ into it."

"It was a man," she corrected, lying. "Just a man. He climbed in through the window."

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere," said the first doctor; he was always the only one who spoke, while the other two never said anything. "And was this man's name 'Spock'?"

"Spock is an unusual name," said Nyota, trying not to cry at the mention of the alien she had met.

"So he never told you his name?" asked the doctor. "So where did the name come from? And while we're on the subject, where did the name 'Vulcan' come from? Why did you make these names up?"

"I never made them up," said Nyota. "I heard those names...somewhere."

"So why did you make all this up?" asked the doctor. "Why did you tell your parents that he would visit you every night and tell you about his home world; a desert planet in the far off reaches of the galaxy, and that his people had pointed ears like elves? Why did you tell them that his people were telepathic; that they could connect with each other through something called a 'mind-meld', that they embraced logic above all else, and that they were twice as strong as Humans, both in strength and senses?"

"I don't know," she lied. "For the attention, I guess."

"So you were ignored," the doctor said. "You wanted to be loved and you wanted the attention, so you created the story in order to gain the attention of your parents, and in that story you claimed to have fallen in love with this alien."

"That's the exact reason," said Nyota through clenched teeth. "There. You have your answers. That should be all."

"No," said the doctor. "We know you're lying. You still cry out for him in your sleep; you ask for him to take you away from this 'hell hole' you call your life. There is a new procedure we have which will take away this 'condition' you have; all you need to do is sign."

He pushed a slip of paper across the table. Nyota stared at it, finally letting a tear escape her eye; it dropped down onto the page.

"I would like to think about it," she said.

"You have until tomorrow."

* * *

Nyota cried into her pillow that night.

She knew that if she refused to sign, they would pressure her into it – or just force her into the procedure. But she wasn't crazy; she didn't have this 'condition' they always spoke about. Spock was real; she swore it by the stars that he was real. What she couldn't understand was why he hadn't come to her.

What if he didn't know where she was? What if he had appeared in her room, found her gone, and returned to his home planet, never to come back? What if he kept on appearing in her room, determined to keep doing so until he saw her again?

...What if he had found someone else to talk to?

Spock had explained what he was doing when he'd first appeared. His people had been studying Earth for sometime; the only reason they hadn't made official contact was because they felt Earth was not advanced enough, and the many conflicts would cause a problem. But then his people had decided to secretly make contact with only a few; special individuals who were picked out after weeks of observation. Nyota had been one of those individuals.

She had told her parents because she wanted them to notice her; she thought that if they knew how special she was – that she had been specially chosen by an alien race – they would pay more attention to her. She regretted that decision more than ever.

She wondered if this was the reason Spock never returned; her telling people had compromised the mission, so they had abandoned her to the asylum. While she couldn't really blame them, she felt a pain in her heart at the thought of never seeing Spock again.

At first she only imagined the familiar sound she'd come to recognize; the process of beaming down. Only when a familiar hand placed itself on her shoulder did she realize that she hadn't imagined it.

Nyota shot up and turned, coming face to face with the Vulcan she longed for.

"Spock!"

She flung her arms around him, shaking with utter joy. Vulcan's didn't show such emotions, but she couldn't help it; he had come for her, and that was all that mattered. She was surprised when he hugged her back.

"Nyota, I am so sorry," he apologized, pulling away. "I am sorry that my visits have led to this."

"No, I should be the one to apologize," said Nyota, eyes filled with tears of happiness. "I told my parents about you."

"You were seeking their approval?"

She nodded, wiping away the tears.

"When I got here, the doctors kept on telling me that you weren't real," she said. "They tried lots of things to make me think this; but I always knew. Why didn't you come?"

"When we realized what had happened, we had to discuss the turn of events," Spock explained. "We may suppress our emotions, Nyota, but that does not exclude us from showing compassion. We are at fault, and we have been discussing the best course of action which would be in your best interests. I have come to you tonight because it had been decided."

"What have you decided?" she asked.

She feared the worst. The worst always seemed to happen to her; would they mind-wipe her? To meet Spock, and then have her memories of him taken away...

"It has been decided for you to come with me back to Vulcan."

Her heart beat faster.

"Really?" she whispered, barely able to believe it. "Why?"

"Speaking with individual Humans has been fascinating; we have learnt so much about your culture," he explained. "But to have a Human on Vulcan – interacting with _our_ culture – would be simply amazing. You may think this sounds like a scientific experiment, but I assure you it is not; this could lead to the possibility of First Contact, officially, between Humans and Vulcans. Both our races can learn so much from the other."

Nyota beamed with happiness. To travel to Spock's home world... She couldn't put it to words.

"I will come with you," she told him. "But what about...?"

"Currently, the security measures in this building have been rendered inactive," Spock explained. "That is how my presence has not been detected. The moment we beam out, your absence will be noticed. There is nothing I can do about that, unfortunately."

"I don't care," said Nyota. "Maybe my parents will finally notice me when I'm _not_ there."

"All you ever wanted was to be loved, wasn't it?"

"You said Vulcans still know compassion," she asked. "Do they know...love?"

His expression had always been stoic; but at that moment, he smiled, and wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her in closer.

"I did say before that we only suppress our emotions; that does not mean we have none."

Looking into his eyes – which had never left hers – Nyota knew exactly what this meant. The two remained close together as Nyota, for the first time, felt the sensation of beaming.

* * *

Don't forget to review! :D


	14. Strip Club

Never been in a strip club before (and I don't intend to visit one any time soon) so I apologize if anything's wrong.

* * *

Strip Club

"Come on, Spock! It'll be fun!"

"If what Leonard told me is true, then I'm afraid I will have to disagree with you, Jim."

Jim grabbed his friend by the arm and practically dragged him inside the club. The _Enterprise_ was a local strip club Jim often visited, and on this night, had decided to bring Spock along, too. Spock knew that his colleague was into partying and nights out, but he never knew he was into things like this.

"Doesn't this place look like a blast?" asked Jim.

"To you, perhaps," Spock replied. "To me, it is a place of disruption where the music is far too loud and my preferred personal space will be certainly violated."

"You're such a party pooper," said Jim. "OK, here's what I'll do; I'll go find Gaila. She's good with newcomers, and she'll certainly get you in the mood for this. There she is, over there."

He pointed over to a young ginger, who was busy entertaining a couple of other men.

"Jim, I would rather you didn't-"

But Jim ignored him and wandered over to the ginger, a huge grin on his face. Spock just sighed and looked around, feeling incredibly awkward and out of place. He wondered if he should just turn and leave; he knew his friend well enough to know that Jim probably wouldn't notice him gone.

He was about to follow through with this thought when a pretty face caught his eyes.

She was a little more covered compared to the other women, and Spock also noticed that she didn't seem to be into it as much as the other women, either. Her smile was strained and her movements were awkward, like she wasn't feeling up for it – or was being forced.

A man then approached her and tried to dance with her, and Spock felt an anger burn when the man got too close. The woman seemed to think he was too close as well, and gently pushed him away. But the man was persistent and tried again, this time pinning her up against the wall in order to kiss her neck. Having enough, the woman shoved him harder and slapped him across the face.

Angered, the man slapped her back before grabbing her by the hair. Spock had seen enough, and crossed the room quicker than he thought he could; coming up behind the man, he used the family technique of pinching him between his neck and shoulder on the right side. The man instantly dropped.

The woman's eyes widened as she stared up at Spock.

"Are you all right?" asked Spock.

"Yes," she replied. "That's not the first time a man's tried that. I'm getting sick of it, and of this place."

"Then why are you here?" asked Spock. "I was watching you; your movements suggest that you are not happy working here."

The woman hit her fist against the wall before walking away quickly, heading for the back door. Spock followed, realizing that despite what she'd said, this woman was certainly _not_ OK.

Once outside, the woman rested against the wall. When Spock caught up with her, he realized that she was crying; her emotion could only be described as a mixture of anger and hopelessness.

"I want to help you," he said. "Please tell me what is wrong."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, long and hard. As if she couldn't believe the words he had spoken.

"You'd be the first man to try and help me," she said. "I was kicked out by my parents because I didn't believe in the same religion they did. I was in a private school at the time, so I was kicked out of there, too. I rented a flat and worked in a book store for a time, before I got fired for some other dumb employee's mistake. Got kicked out of the flat, too. This was the only job I could get after that. I hate it, but it makes money and keeps a roof over my head; I share a room upstairs with one of the girls."

Spock stared at her in shock; he couldn't understand how one such as her could have gone through such hardships. It was illogical.

"Do you have any certain skills?" he asked eventually.

"Before I was kicked out of the private school, I learnt a lot of languages," she told him. "French, Spanish, German, Italian, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Swahili; I had a talent for learning them."

Spock thought about this.

"What is your name?"

"Nyota. Nyota Uhura."

"Well, Nyota, the company I work for is planning on expanding overseas," he explained finally. "We could use someone who speaks different languages. Would you, by chance, be interested?"

Almost instantly, the anger and despair in her eyes disappeared, replaced with glowing happiness and hope.

* * *

"I'm happy for you, Spock. But when I took you to that strip club, I never meant for you to go and do this."

"Earlier you were telling me 'I told you going there was a good idea'."

"Yeah, and I'll keep on rubbing it in later. But I've told you many times before, and I'll tell you again; when men go to those clubs, they go to enjoy themselves. Not to rescue a girl from near poverty and then marry her!"

The music started up, and both men turned to see Nyota beginning to walk up the aisle towards them, wearing a white dress and holding flowers in her hands. Spock smiled; she was beautiful.

"I mean, I know she's stunning and all-"

"Jim, if you do not stop voicing your opinions, I shall ask Leonard to step up and become my best man, instead."

* * *

Don't forget to review! :D


	15. Own Choice

So for this one I got to pick an AU of my own choice. I decided to go with a very minor AU; in which Jim and Spock have already met before the Nero crisis. I needed a bit of a break away from the major AUs.

This is based on something I read on _Not Always Learning dot com_; the title of the story is called "Be Sure To Copy The Right Copy, Part 2" for anyone who's interested. It's hilarious XD

Oh, and Ben Finney was that guy from the episode "Court Martial" in TOS.

* * *

Own Choice

Spock was speaking with a visiting Captain Pike when the cadet approached him.

The instructor knew him well; Jim Kirk, son of the famous George Kirk, seemed to think that the academy was one big game. Yet Spock could not ignore his high grades in every one of the classes he took.

The cadets had just finished taking a test, and looking at the results on his PADD, Spock noted that Cadet Kirk had passed the test with flying colours. He also noticed a cadet sat next to Kirk – one named Ben Finney – had failed.

"Hey, Jim," Captain Pike greeted the cadet. "Great work on that test."

"Thank you, sir," said Kirk, before turning to Spock. "Commander Spock, I'd like to report a violation."

"A violation, Cadet Kirk?" asked Spock.

"During the test, Ben Finney was asking me to give him the answers."

While Spock wasn't surprised at this – it wasn't the first time Cadet Finney had been caught cheating – he _was_ surprised that Kirk had come to inform him. It wasn't usually like him.

"Thank you for informing me, Cadet Kirk," said Spock. "I will certainly look into this matter at once, and ensure that Cadet Finney is punished accordingly for his violation."

That's when the cadet looked away awkwardly. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you wish to tell us, Kirk?" asked Pike.

"Yeah, don't punish him too harshly," said Kirk. "I think I've punished him enough."

"How so, Cadet Kirk?" Spock questioned.

"I gave him the wrong answers."

There was a brief pause which lasted only a second, before Captain Pike burst out laughing. He gave Kirk a pat on the back, told him that was the funniest thing he'd heard all day, before offering to take him out for a drink. Kirk accepted and they both left.

Spock was relieved – he didn't want them to see his lip quirk in amusement. What Kirk had done may not have been the right thing...but it was a creatively effective punishment.

"Fascinating."

* * *

Don't forget to review! :D


	16. Runaways

Not really much to say about this one. Enjoy!

* * *

Runaways

"Get the hell outta my house!"

Twelve-year-old Jim Kirk hurried out the front door, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He almost tripped in his hurry to get away from his uncle.

"I'm going!" he called over his shoulder.

"Well get going faster!" yelled his uncle, Frank. "I don't want you here no more!"

"When Mum finds out, she'll kill you!" Jim tried, but he knew it was useless; his mother was hardly around, and whenever she was, she could never stand up to her brother.

"I told you to get going!" his uncle yelled again. "Go, like your brother!"

He slammed the door shut, and Jim had no choice but to turn and leave. The boy kicked at a stone, sending it into the dusty roads of Iowa. It was times like this when he wished his father hadn't been killed in action overseas – which was all the time.

At least he could go and find his brother, he reasoned.

* * *

"I would like for you to apply, Spock."

Fifteen-year-old Spock Grayson turned from staring at the picture of his deceased mother and looked his father in the eyes. He knew that this would be brought up, now that his mother was gone.

"I do not wish to," he said. "Mother and I told you this; where I go for education is my choice."

"But your mother is not here anymore," said his father. "The Chicago Science Academy is where I was taught, and it is where you will be taught, as well."

"If you did not hear me, Father," said Spock, "I said that I do not wish to go. If they send me invitations, I will decline them all."

"Then you are no longer my son."

Spock packed a bag and left the house that evening. His father didn't even say goodbye.

* * *

"You ungrateful bitch!"

Twelve-year-old Nyota Uhura was able to slam her bedroom door shut and lock it, moments before her mother's boyfriend could make it inside. Eyes full of tears, she pressed her back against the door and slid to the floor.

Things had gone downhill since her dad had ran out on them, and she and her mother had moved from Kenya to San Francisco.

Her mother's new boyfriend was the worst. He would always watch her in a creepy manner which made her uncomfortable, and that night she'd had enough and told him to leave her alone. It hadn't ended well.

He finally stopped pounding at the door and left, muttering about getting his tools in order to force the door open, while her mother begged for him to stop. In a split second, Nyota made a decision; she couldn't live in this house any longer.

She got out her bag, packed only the essentials – not that she had much, anyway – before forcing her window open and climbing out. She was glad their home had only a ground floor. Taking one final look at the house, she hurried away into the night.

* * *

"Leonard agrees with us, don't you, Len?"

"No, he's on _our_ side!"

Seventeen-year-old Leonard McCoy hurried up the stairs of his home and slammed his bedroom door shut, trying to block out the sounds of the family feud. It did no good, and he sighed.

He was getting sick of all this fighting. It had been going on for years, and there had been no change; it was always the same arguments, with neither side winning or losing. The worst part was that he was always brought into it somehow. Both sides tried to use him against the other.

Leonard loved both sides of his family a lot. But he always got the feeling that he was only a tool to them; something they could use for their own gain. He was _really_ getting sick of it.

He packed a bag, walked down the stairs and opened the front door.

"I'm leaving!" he called out.

His family continued to argue, not even acknowledging him. Leonard sighed and stepped outside into the Georgia air, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Five-year-old Pavel Chekov flinched at the loud banging. He didn't want to answer the door to the adult; adults were scary, and always tried to hurt him.

He didn't remember much from living in Russia; his family had moved to Las Vegas when he was only a year old. But he remembered the cool air; Vegas was too hot, and he didn't like it.

He also didn't like his parents. They never noticed he was there, and when they did, they hit him. He preferred it when they went away for days on end, leaving him alone with no one to look after him. Pavel had learnt long ago to take care of himself.

"Maybe the kid's scared," he heard a voice outside the door say. "Or he's serious ill. Or hurt."

"We need to get this door open," said another.

Pavel panicked, looking around for a place to hide – but if they were really looking for him, there would be _no_ place he could hide, he realized. He looked over at the door leading to the balcony and hurried over to it. Sliding it open, he looked down; there were stairs leading down to the ground, and no one was about.

He hurried back into the apartment, grabbed the few toys he had along with some food and stuffed it all inside a bag. He then hurried back out and climbed down the steps as quietly as he could.

He knew his parents wouldn't miss him.

* * *

"I don't want you here, but that's life! Now get used to it!"

Ten-year-old Hikaru Sulu hurried out of the room, away from the angry foster worker. The Japanese-born boy grabbed his school bag and walked out the door, making it look like he was going to school.

But instead of turning left to where the school was, he turned right. He figured that if he didn't want to be there, and the foster workers didn't want him there either, the only solution was to leave. Fresno was a big place; there had to be some place her could go.

And if not Fresno, then the world was a big place; that was what his parents had always told him before they'd died.

* * *

"We want you to write on this paper who you want to be with."

Thirteen-year-old Montgomery Scott looked at the blank sheet of paper, then back up at his parents.

"So if I choose one of you, then I'll never get to see the other again?" he asked.

Both nodded. They were sat on different sides of the room, clearly showing their dislike for one another.

"Your father's moving back to Scotland, while I'm staying here in New Jersey," said his mother. "And we can't stand each other; you respect that, right?"

No, he didn't. He didn't understand why they couldn't just put up with each other for his sake. They were only thinking of themselves, not of him at all.

He took the third option.

"Can I have time to think this through?" he asked.

Both nodded, and the boy hurried up to his room. He packed a bag, climbed out the window, and was away before either of his parents noticed him gone.

* * *

"This is the man you will marry when you turn sixteen, whether you like it or not!"

Twelve-year-old Carol Marcus hurried from the room and up the stairs, before running into her bedroom and slamming the door shut behind her. She leapt onto her bed and cried herself dry. She wished she could still contact her mother, but her father had made sure she'd never be able to.

She refused to marry the scum her father had picked for her. Sure, she had four years to do something about it, but she reasoned the sooner the better.

Carol planned it all out; she packed what she could into her school bag without making it look suspicious, and then took out her gym kit and replaced it with the rest of what she needed. The next morning she told her father that she had singing rehearsals after school which ended the same time as his work did, meaning that the limo wouldn't be able to pick her up. Her father brushed it off and said she could take the bus.

There were, of course, no singing rehearsals. The moment school ended, Carol got on a public bus and left New England behind her. She'd be long gone by the time her father realized.

* * *

In an unknown location, eight runaways sat together around a fire. They'd just finished telling each other their stories, and had agreed to stick together.

Carol was falling asleep on Jim's lap. Nyota had already drifted off on Spock's. Little Pavel was curled up in Hikaru's arms. Leonard and Montgomery were both staring into the fire. Jim looked around at them all – the small band of runaways – before his eyes met with Spock's. They came to a silent agreement.

This was their new family now. And they will protect each other at all costs.

* * *

Don't forget to review! :D


	17. Detectives

Short one. I couldn't think of anything else to write for this prompt.

* * *

Detectives

"Why do we always get the weird cases?"

"That's what the _Enterprise Unit_ is for, Scotty," said the Special Agent in Charge, Jim Kirk.

His Technology Chief just rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the unusual-looking gun he was inspecting. Jim had to admit; this case was far weirder than normal.

"He's dead, Jim," said Chief Medical Examiner McCoy; he was knelt beside the body of a man. "All the salt in his body has vanished; like it was sucked out."

"Using this, I think," said Scotty, holding up the gun. "Although I canne work out how this thing functions; it should be physically impossible!"

Jim sighed and walked over to Forensic Sciences Special Agent Spock, who was examining a DNA sample uncovered by the Junior Special Agent Chekov.

"All right, Spock, what've we got?" he asked.

"It is from a life-form, Jim," said Spock. "But not any life-form I am familiar with. And as you know, I am familiar with every life-form on this planet."

"Great, aliens," Jim sighed. "Well, it's one thing we haven't added to our long list of oddities we've discovered."

"Jim."

Jim turned to see Special Agent Uhura.

"Yes, Uhura?"

"Agency Director Pike called," she informed. "He's asking for an update on the case."

"God, we've just started; he needs to learn to be patient," said Jim. "We need to gather more evidence and then we'll be on our way back. Tell Special Agent Sulu to get the van ready."

When Uhura was gone, Jim sighed and rested his head in the palm of his hand; his job really sucked sometimes.

* * *

Don't forget to review! :D


	18. In a Band

OK, this one was inspired by the opening of the movie _Lemonade Mouth_. Short, but I didn't know where else to go with it. This is the first prompt to be written in 1st person.

* * *

In a Band

Poets.

Geniuses.

Revolutionaries.

_Enterprise_ has been called all these things, and more. Many have asked how our band came to be, and many have come up with their own theories. None of them have got it right, and I doubt they ever will. I doubt if they'd even believe us if we told them the truth.

That our band started in a detention room, and that our manager – the now famous Christopher Pike – was a struggling music teacher at the high school where we all came from.

And that's just the manager. The rest of us pretty much came from the bottom of the heap as well.

Montgomery Scott – or Scotty, as we all call him. He was a student who had recently transferred from Scotland, and wasn't too happy with his parents about it. The guy's a miracle worker when it comes to machinery. Now he's our drummer.

Hikaru Sulu. Born in Japan, moved to San Francisco at age four, and learnt English faster than his parents did. Those same parents wanted him to become a pilot like his brother, but he went against them. Now he's our keyboard player.

Pavel Chekov. Another transfer student, although he did so willingly. Apparently he was too smart for the schools in Russia so moved here, although to be honest, it really hasn't made a difference. Now he's our multi-player; he plays any instrument we may need depending on the song.

Nyota Uhura, Carol Marcus and Gaila Orion. Nyota was born in Africa but moved here to get a better education; her father was constantly pushing her to get better grades. Carol lives with her father and his new girlfriend – who's still in college, by the way. She prefers to ignore it. And Gaila was...well, just Gaila. Now they're the backup singers.

Leonard McCoy – or Bones, as I call him. He wanted to be a doctor, but our biology teacher steered him away from that career because he was too...paranoid. He would have freaked out all the patients, and I can hardly blame them. Now he's our base guitarist.

Spock Grayson. Don't ask me where that first name came from; he's not entirely sure, himself. He went against his dad's wishes to study science; his dad got over it, eventually. Oh, and don't offend his mother; he hates that. Now he's our lead guitarist.

And then there's me. Jim Kirk. My dad was killed in action on the day of my birth, and my brother and I were raised by our lazy, yelling uncle while our mother continued her job in the armed forces. Now, I'm the lead singer of our band.

To say that we've changed a lot of things in the world would be an understatement. But you know what they say; a good rock band can change the world.

* * *

Don't forget to review! :D


	19. Orphanage

So this one was inspired by an old story on here, long since deleted, in the Megamind section. I can't remember who wrote it; I think they deleted their account. Regardless, that's where the idea came from, so credit goes to that person, whoever and wherever they are.

* * *

Orphanage

Ten-year-old Spock awoke from his sleep as the room lit up for only a moment, and he counted five seconds before he heard the crash of thunder.

It was a storm, he realized. Spock immediately thought of the girl down the hall who was afraid of storms, and no sooner had he decided to check on her did she appear in the doorway, her cuddly lion clutched to her chest.

"Spock, I'm scared," said seven-year-old Nyota.

Spock sent the girl a warm smile and beckoned her over to him. She didn't waste time in hurrying to his bed, climbing into it and diving under the covers. Spock raised an eyebrow before following her under.

"You know, most people sleep with their head outside of the covers," he said.

"But then I'll see the lighting," said Nyota. "And hear the thunder."

A suddenly flash made her jump, and Spock counted three seconds before the crash of thunder came. Nyota yelped.

"It seems that the covers do not make a difference," said Spock.

"They make me feel safer," said the girl.

"Then why not hide under your own?"

Nyota turned to him, and although it was dark, Spock could see the fear in the girl's eyes.

"Because you make me feel safe, too," she replied. "You're not scared of anything."

"Everyone is afraid of something," said Spock. "You are afraid of thunderstorms, while I..."

"What?" she asked.

"...I am afraid that...I will never be adopted."

Nyota stared at him with confusion before a small smile lit up her face.

"That's a silly fear," she said. "Of course you'll be adopted! Who wouldn't want to adopt you?"

"A lot of people," Spock explained. "I am not like the other children. I do not play as you all do. And my emotions can get...out of control, sometimes. Especially when I am angry."

"I've never seen you angry before," said Nyota.

"The last time I was angry was before you arrived," said Spock. "I have been here since I was very young; the workers here know how to handle me, but... Those who come to adopt are driven away."

"Then maybe they weren't the right parents for you," said Nyota. "One day, the right parents will come along, and they'll be the luckiest parents in the whole world."

Spock stared at her, unable to believe that one so young could be so wise.

"The luckiest parents in the world, I believe, will be the ones who adopt you," he said.

She smiled. There was a flash of light, and Nyota jumped before burying her face into Spock, wrapping her arms around him. Spock wrapped his arms around her before he began to count, and reached ten when he heard the distant clash of thunder.

"It appears that the storm is moving away," he said. "Perhaps it would be best if you return to your room now."

"No, I want to stay here," she insisted. "Not because I'm still scared; because I want to."

Spock sighed, but made not argument against her as they pulled the covers off their heads.

* * *

That night came back to Spock in an instant when he saw her again, ten years later. Now twenty, he was attending a dinner with his adoptive parents, despite his dislike for social gatherings. He had thought he wouldn't enjoy himself...until he saw her.

Nyota had been adopted not long after that night, and for the two weeks that had followed, Spock had been miserable as a result of her absence. That is, until he was adopted himself.

At first he wasn't sure whether to go over in case it wasn't her, but his gut told him otherwise; it really _was_ her. So he walked over, just as she finished her discussion and turned in his direction. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Spock?"

"So it _is_ you, Nyota," he greeted her, a smile on his face.

He took a surprised step back when her arms flew around him suddenly, and hesitated before returning the hug.

"I never thought I'd see you again," she said, pulling away from him.

"I thought the same," he said. "Your adoptive parents are here?"

"Yes," said the seventeen-year-old, turning and pointing. "They were hoping to talk to anyone who was planning on expanding overseas. They specialize in languages."

Spock's gaze followed her finger. He recognized the African-American couple as Alhamisi and M'Umbha Uhura.

"What a coincidence," he said. "My own adoptive parents have been meaning to speak with them."

"Your own...?" Nyota questioned, before she smiled. "So you _did_ get adopted, after all. I told you!"

"You did," said Spock, smiling. "As it turned out, my father had the same problem I did; his emotions could get out of control sometimes. He taught me how to handle my own. And my mother was used to dealing with him, so dealing with me was not an issue."

"See? There's a perfect set of parents for everyone," she said. "Where are they?"

Spock nodded over to where Sarek and Amanda stood talking.

"Since my parents have been meaning to speak with your parents, it would seem logical for us to bring them together," said Spock.

Nyota smiled, nodded, and then turned to fetch her parents. Spock smiled as he watched her go, before doing the same.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	20. Circus

Not really sure where the idea for this one came from.

* * *

Circus

It was the same every night.

He would lift more than a normal man, mind-meld with a member of the audience and reveal their troubles and darkest secrets, nerve-pinch the performing clowns, control the animals with his mind... Every night, it was the same.

The crowd would cheer him. They'd laugh at the clowns and the volunteer...and they'd laugh at his pointed ears.

The Amazing Vulcini was the highlight of the circus, _The Great Enterprise_.

It was on one such night that he caught sight of a woman out of the corner of his eye; she almost distracted him from his control over the animals. At first what caught his attention was that she was pretty; no woman had ever caught his interest in such a way before. But then he noticed that she wasn't enjoying the show. She wasn't laughing or cheering with the crowd.

She looked almost...horrified.

The rest of his performance was half-hearted, and as a result, he was whipped when taken off-stage.

"No food for you tonight," said his keeper, as he was tazered and thrown into his cage.

As people left the arena, he was put on display in his cage, along with the other animals. People would pass, take photos, ask him to show them his ears... He avoided eye contact with them all, sat hunched in the cage with his knees brought up to his chest.

The woman was the last person to leave; she just stood there staring at him, a sad look on her face, before she was moved along by security.

His cage was moved next to his keeper's trailer, where he would sleep until training in the morning. He was not looking forwards to it; training was always twice as brutal after a poor show.

There was a sudden flash of light, before it hovered over his face. His eyes squinting, he turned to see what it was. It was the light from a flashlight, and it was preventing his vision from seeing who it was, so he moved closer...

...to discover that it was the woman from earlier, although this time she wasn't alone. A man was with her, also with a flashlight.

"They've whipped him," said the man. "God, what kind of circus is this?"

"Jim, please keep your voice down," said the woman. "Now hurry up with that crowbar."

"All right," he said, before moving over to the edge of the cage. "When Carol finds out what I've been doing, she'll kill me."

"She's your wife. And when I tell her what happened, she won't," said the woman, before turning her attention back to the one in the cage. "I'm Nyota Uhura, and this is my friend, Jim Kirk. Do you have a name, other than your stage one?"

He stared at her, surprised. He wasn't sure he even _had_ a name other than what he was known as while performing. But then he recalled a distant memory from long ago...before any of this had ever happened...

"Spock," he replied.

"Well, Spock," Nyota continued, "we're getting you out of here."

Spock's eyes widened. Jim was able to get the cage open, and when it made a groaning sound, they all froze and waited for someone to come. But no one came.

"Why?" asked Spock.

"Because they shouldn't be treating you like this," she told him. "You're a human being."

"I am not human," he said.

"Well, apart from the ears and all that...other stuff," said Jim, "you certainly look it. I guess we'll find out when Len looks you over."

They helped Spock out of the cage, and when he stumbled a couple of times, they put one arm each around their shoulders before helping him out of the site and over to where their car was waiting.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	21. WWII

Another one set in the 1st person, but also in the style of a diary entry. It just fit :)

* * *

WWII

Monday 22nd April 1944, Mission Day 58,

Special Agents Uhura and Marcus got back today. Lieutenant Spock and I were relieved to see they had not been captured by the Gestapo. They reported that they could not find General Pike anyway, meaning that he has most likely been taken hostage by the war criminal, Nero.

Privates Chekov and Sulu have been trying to re-establish contact with London, but so far they have been unsuccessful. Lieutenant Scott has been fixing the vehicles which were damaged in the attack. Dr. McCoy has been, and is currently, tending to the survivors, both from our unit and civilians.

An entire town. Gone. And not just any town, but Spock's home-town.

If Special Agent Uhura had not returned, then I fear that Lieutenant Spock would have gone into a state of madness. He lost friends and family, including his own mother. I commend him for completing his duties in such a state of grief. He has kept a straight face, and has not shown any signs of being emotionally compromised, although I will give him some time to himself once everything has been taken care of.

All we can do now is wait for our next orders, and if we cannot receive them, then we will have to give out our own orders instead. One way or another, either we are going down, or Nero is.

Captain James T. Kirk, Enterprise Unit of the Special Operations Executive

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	22. Plot of Your Favourite Book

The book plot I used here was one called 'The Search for WondLa' by Tony DiTerlizzi (the guy who helped write 'The Spiderwick Chronicles'). It was the only one out of my collection of books which I could make fit. It may be for the 9-12 age group, but it's a very good read and also has a sequel.

Also, I'm going to warn you all now that there's two prompts which I'm not going to do, on top of the Futuristic prompt I mentioned before (that one was replaced with part two of my Genderswapped prompt, although these two won't be replaced by any extensions). The two others are Time Travel and Harry Potter; the Time Travel one speaks for itself, very much like the Futuristic one, but with the HP one...simply put, I'm not a fan, and I'm afraid that I'll end up getting something wrong.

There's still more to look forwards to though, so keep reading!

* * *

Plot of Your Favourite Book

Nyota Uhura's life had changed so much in the space of a few days.

Raised in an underground sanctuary by a robot, it had been a dramatic change when their sanctuary was attacked, and she had been forced to flee without the thing she considered her mother. She'd appeared in a world which her devices did not recognize; a world which should be Earth, but wasn't.

She'd slept in a tree, only to awaken and find that it could walk around on its own. She'd seen weird birds with unusual tails and beaks.

Then she'd found someone; someone who looked like her, but upon closer inspection, was not. His eyebrows were the wrong shape, and his ears were pointed. He didn't even speak her language.

They'd both been captured by the one who had broken into Nyota's sanctuary. They'd both escaped with the help of what Nyota could only describe as a giant waterbear, who she could apparently communicate with using her mind. She hadn't really put much thought into it; everything had happened so fast.

They had finally been able to catch their breaths once safe, when the humanoid had dropped a metal ball into her hands and told her something in his own language. She wasn't sure what he was trying to say, but he kept gesturing to her mouth.

"I can't eat this," she told him.

When she spoke, the ball lit up, and then let out a small cloud of dust which she inhaled in shock. She coughed.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Oh, you think this is amusing, don't you?!" she yelled.

"Fascinating."

Nyota blinked.

"You...you spoke," she said. "How...?"

"The ball in your hand is a translator," he explained. "What you inhaled are tiny transmitters which send signals to the ball. They translate your language to mine automatically, and mine to yours."

"OK, I'll hold onto this, then," said Nyota, putting it in her pocket.

Then the humanoid held up his right hand in greeting, his index finger and middle finger touching each other, and his ring finger and pinky finger touching as well, with a gap in between.

"I am Spock, an old creature in a new world."

Nyota attempted to imitate his hand greeting, and was able to after several attempts.

"I am Nyota Uhura. And I am a new creature in an old world."

* * *

Don't forget to review! :D


	23. Hospital

Seeing as the series already had a doctor and a nurse, this one just wrote itself xD

* * *

Hospital

"Hey, Bones, can I get some more water?"

"Doc, my pillow fell. Can you pick it up?"

"_Ve_ bed is starting to roll, Doctor!"

"I canne reach my medication, Doctor!"

"Doctor, the manner in which you have arranged this is highly illogical."

Dr. McCoy was tempted to take another load of aspirin, but knew that he couldn't, so with a sigh he entered the ward which had been assigned to him. His five patients were all looking at him expectantly; it was going to be a long day.

He at first approached Jim Kirk – who had broken his elbow – with a glass of water.

"Please refer to me as Dr. McCoy _only_, Mr. Kirk. Otherwise I won't answer you next time."

He then approached Hikaru Sulu – who had broken his leg – and picked up his pillow.

"Try not to shift around so much, Mr. Sulu."

Next he approached Pavel Chekov – a kid who had smashed his shins while playing hockey – and moved the bed back, securing it in place.

"The same goes for you, Mr. Chekov; no shifting."

Then there was Montgomery Scott – who had to wear a neck brace as a result of a nasty fall.

"I told you before, Mr. Scott; you press the button and either I or Nurse Chapel will come to assist you."

Finally he moved on to Spock Grayson – a young man who had broken his wrist.

"I assure you, Mr. Grayson, that the way I arranged this is very logical. I _am_ the doctor around here."

He was about to leave the room when each patient called for him again, with more requests. McCoy sighed, called for Nurse Chapel, and then retreated to his office.

The doctor had barely been there for five minutes when an angry woman stormed in, her face almost red with anger. The man immediately recognized her as Spock's fiancée; Nyota Uhura.

"Dr. McCoy, I would like to make a complaint about one of your nurses," she said through gritted teeth, obviously trying to bottle her anger.

"By 'one of my nurses', I assume you mean Chapel?" asked McCoy, already guessing what this was about; he'd noticed her behaviour the day before.

"If it's the blonde, then yes!" said Nyota. "She must know that Spock is my fiancé, and yet, I saw her _flirting_ with him and trying to get his attention! And I'm not talking about harmless flirting here. You can't let your hospital staff act like this towards patients!"

"I'll inform her," said McCoy. "Your fiancé already notified me. Send her to my office, please."

Nyota nodded and left. It wasn't long before Christine Chapel showed up in McCoy's office.

"You wanted to see me, Dr. McCoy?"

"Will you stop flirting with Mr. Grayson?!" McCoy immediately informed. "He's gonna get married soon, and the last thing he and his fiancée need is a cute nurse trying to get him to change his mind!"

Chapel looked taken aback...and then ashamed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I really don't know what came over me. I was just...taken with him. His politeness was a change compared to constantly being hit on."

McCoy, thinking of Mr. Kirk, could understand what she meant by that. It was still no excuse.

"If he wasn't leaving this afternoon, then I'd have you assigned to another ward," said McCoy. "Now please deal with the other four while I try and get rid of this damn headache."

Before she had the chance to leave, there was a smash, followed by a chorus of voices yelling that Jim was messing around again. McCoy sighed; it was _definitely_ going to be a long day.

* * *

Don't forget to review! :D


	24. Turn of the Century

So with this one, I decided to do the most recent turn of the century; 1999-2000. I know it's mostly about the turn of the millennium, but the century is turning as well, so it still counts.

* * *

Turn of the Century

If there was one thing Jim Kirk knew, it was that his parties were the best. Everyone always enjoyed themselves, and there was never a sad face to be seen.

So when he saw no smile on the face of Nyota Uhura during his New Year's Eve party, he knew that something was up. He also suspected what this something was.

"Ny, this is a Jim Kirk party," he told her, upon approaching. "_Everyone_ smiles at a Jim Kirk party."

"I would normally call you a jackass for that, but it's not your fault this time," said the young woman. "It's just Spock. He's being...well, Spock."

"I suspected as much," said Jim, turning to where his best friend was sat in front of his computer, staring at it intently.

He had been this way since the rumours about the Millennium Bug started up; that it would cause computers all over the world to crash, ending modern civilization as they knew it. While Spock had brushed off the doomsday theories as "not logical", he was concerned about the date change, and what it would do to his files.

"I can understand his worry, but it's for nothing," said Nyota. "He made his computer Y2K compliant _months_ ago. It's not...logical."

"You're starting to sound like _him_ now."

"We've been dating for over three years now; his mannerisms have rubbed off on me."

"Why don't I talk to him?" Jim suggested, getting back on topic.

"You can try."

With a nod, Jim strode over to Spock before tapping him on the shoulder. The man turned from the screen and stared up at Jim, adjusting his glasses slightly.

"Is this important, Jim?" he asked. "I am busy at this current time."

"Yes, it's very important," said Jim. "Important that I get you away from that screen before midnight so you don't miss the chance to welcome your girlfriend into the new Millennium."

Spock rose to his feet.

"It is important that I-"

"OK, I'm gonna stop you right there," Jim interrupted. "For starters, you made that thing Y2K compliant back in April. It's fine. Nothing's gonna happen to it. Secondly, you said that it wasn't logical that the world will end, so what makes the computer going kaboom any different? And last of all, what's more important; watching a little screen or spending New Year's with your girlfriend?"

Spock stared at Jim unblinking for a few moments, before he looked down and sighed.

"For an illogical man such as you, Jim, you make a very logical argument," he said. "But I have already disregarded Nyota all evening; will she welcome me back?"

"She loves you, Spock," said Jim. "And she always will, no matter how impossibly geeky you can get at times."

The two shared a smile, and Jim gave his friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder before sending him in Nyota's direction. He watched their reunion as the countdown began; at first Nyota didn't want to know, but towards the end of the countdown Spock turned her towards him before kissing her as the clock struck midnight.

* * *

Don't forget to review! :D


	25. Office

Didn't know what to do for this one, so just did something short and random.

* * *

Office

Christopher Pike looked around at his new workers, having just listed the rules of the office and the consequences of breaking those rules. They were all young, but he had hope for them; all of their skills were the best he'd ever seen.

Jim Kirk; leadership.

Spock Grayson; sciences.

Nyota Uhura; linguistics.

Leonard McCoy; medicine and health.

Pavel Chekov; geography.

Hikaru Sulu; piloting and combat.

Montgomery Scott; engineering.

Carol Marcus; advanced weaponry.

It was hard to believe that all these skills were needed in a party-planning office, but with what he'd seen in the twenty-five years he'd worked at _Party Enterprises_, he knew for a fact that all these skills were needed.

"And last but not least," he said finally, "this office specializes in _planning_ parties, which does _not_ give you all the right to throw a party whenever you want to. Now, if there's no more questions, I'll be on my way. Get to work."

He left the office, heading towards his own. Silence followed...until Jim got up from his seat to check that Pike was gone. He smiled before turning to the others.

"He's gone. Let's get that party started."


	26. Vampires and Werewolves

I was a little wary of this prompt for obvious reasons – and for those of you who don't know what I mean by that, where have you been for the last ten years?

But then I decided to take the parody route. I only hope it's OK.

* * *

Vampires and Werewolves

"Why does your kind have to be so emotionless and cold?!"

"Why does _your_ kind have to be so rash and illogical?"

Nyota sighed, face-palming. She really didn't want to watch these two fight anymore, but...well, Spock was her ride home. And it was dark.

The date had been going perfectly – until Jim had arrived, unannounced, and told her that Spock was a vampire. Then Spock had told her that Jim was a werewolf. This had resulted in a fight between the two, over her.

Nyota didn't care what they were; she had suspected it for sometime, and certainly didn't let it get in the way of her and Spock dating. What annoyed her was their fighting, and their hatred of each other.

"Boys, can you _please_ stop fighting," she told them both. "Jim, Spock and I are dating. I've only just met you. Please go away."

"I would also be pleased if you left Nyota alone," Spock told the werewolf.

"So her first name's Nyota?"

The fight started up again, and Nyota face-palmed. Again.

* * *

Don't forget to review! :D


	27. College

The idea of this one was easy to come up with; the hard part was getting a plot which worked. So in the end, I just wrote a snippet.

Also, I'm going to upload the next one as well, since both are so short.

* * *

College

Spock had been hoping for another science major for a room mate, but he also knew that Enterprise University liked to mix up their students, and he was OK with that. At first.

He knew things wouldn't go well when he discovered that his new room mate was a sports major. Upon meeting the boy, it all went downhill.

When he entered, Spock found his new room mate leaping around the room, trying to catch the small dog he had been hiding in his luggage. The episode resulted in half the room being turned upside down, with papers and items of clothing everywhere. Not the best way to make a first impression – the worst in Spock's books – but the boy didn't appear to care.

The lad stood up, the dog under his arm, before holding out a hand towards Spock. Upon seeing it dirty, he wiped it down his trousers – and then held out out again. Spock just stared at the hand, then sent him a look that obviously said 'if you expect me to shake that then you have another thing coming'.

"I'm Jim Kirk," said the lad, ignoring Spock's look.

Spock just walked past him and began to clean up the room, knowing that his room mate wouldn't be doing so.

He later went down to request a room change, but they wouldn't let him.

This was gonna suck.


	28. Elizabethan Era

So this is the last prompt of the challenge; I'd already mentioned in a previous chapter that I wouldn't be doing the Futuristic, Time Travel and Harry Potter prompt (the second Genderswapped chapter replaced one of them).

This one was the hardest to do, by far. I came up with something in the end, but it's not the best.

* * *

Elizabethan Era

Queen Nyota I, daughter of the House of Uhura, knew that marriage was a difficult choice.

On the one hand, it would provide her with an heir; a successor to the throne. As part of her responsibility to her country and her people, it was required for her to marry and provide an heir to her throne, or else the country would fall into civil war upon her death.

But on the other hand, she feared that marrying would remove her from the picture. Her parliament would only listen to her husband instead of her, and as history of her family had shown, providing an heir only led to her throne becoming vulnerable.

However she knew that if she were ever to marry, she would only marry one man. She gazed out across the parliament hall at where the many Earls were sat, her eyes settling upon one.

The Earl Spock gazed back.

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, faved and alerted this story. I really appreciate it, especially since this was a new fandom for me.

I did say that I had a full-chapter story planned, but my muse has been...rather lacking recently. See my profile for further details.

Also, if anyone wants to expand on any of these prompts, feel free! Just be sure to credit me for the original idea. Oh, and message me about it, as well.


End file.
